Crimson Auburn
by saixthelunardiviner
Summary: What if Merle and Daryl Dixon had a sister? what if said sister couldnt speak? How far would the group go to get to know this firey red headed Dixon?
1. Chapter 1

She sat there dub founded as she watched her eldest brother leave with the group making the run. She had wanted to go seeing how it was so boring at camp, had even succeeded in convincing Daryl that it would be ok. Not that she made much noise, she knew how to be quiet and talking like it mattered much. She didn't have much vocal cord left as is.

Daryl walked up next to her and calmly watched the small group leave heading to the city for supplies. Huffing Zoey folded her arms across her chest frustrated to no end. It didn't matter how many times she and Daryl would gang up on their brother, they would even have a good argument. Merle would shut them down with a big macho speech.

Daryl reached over and grabbed the back of her head turning her around, "c'mon let's get us some meat." Zoey smiled some, 'fine but you're carrying them this time' she signed back smiling as she took off for their stuff.

Two days in the woods and they had finally spotted something bigger than a squirrel. A doe stood there unafraid of her surroundings, and totally unaware of her hunters. Zoey smiled and grabbed Daryl's arm 'can I take the shot this time?' she signed breathing in the woodland air. Daryl sighed and gave her the go ahead. She smiled and lifted her compound bow, that her brother had gotten her for her 19th birthday, and took aim. Taking a deep breath she pulled back on the sting giving tension to the weapon and with the release of air from her lungs she let go with her fingers.

The deer moved just enough in scavenging the forest floor for food that the arrow missed its mark and stuck fast in the doe's hip bone. Swearing quietly under his breath Daryl pulled up his crossbow and pulled the trigger, the arrow his its mark but the doe still continued to run. Zoey frowned and looked at her big little brother. 'Don't look at me like that, it was your hair that scared it.' Daryl signed teasingly as he ruffled the loose hair that had fallen out of her crimson ponytail.

Smiling as she followed him further down the hill after their kill. It had taken a couple of hours for them to find the dead doe and when they did Zoey groaned inwardly. There was the biggest kill of the last two day much less month and it had been chewed on by some stupid walking corpse. Which had been pulled to the side and beheaded by the time she breached the surrounding shrubbery. She watched as Daryl, quietly, shot and arrow through the bodiless head as he mumbled about the loss of the kill. She walked over and attempted to pull her arrow from the doe's hip, but it wouldn't budge. Pushing her hair out of her face she sighed and walked back to camp.

She heard her brother hollering for Merle which of course he did not answer. That's when a stranger's voice spoke up," we need to talk to you Daryl." The voices owner paced up behind him as he turned around dropping the load of squirrel on the ground. "Who's this?" he asked accusingly looking around. Everyone seemed to freeze up and look around nervously. After about thirty seconds of uncomfortable silence Zoey noticed that Merle still hadn't made an appearance. Snapping her fingers to get Daryl's attention she asked, 'where is our brother?'

With a flurry of movements Daryl responded with 'how should I know.'

'Well ask them! They won't understand me.' She signed quickly before crossing her arms again and resumed staring at the stranger.

The man was at least two inches taller than Daryl, but he had gentler eyes. Eyes that didn't hold malice for all mankind, but at the same time held a fierceness that meant he could be dangerous. Zoey dropped her arms and moved to a better vantage point so her brother could see her if need be. That's when Daryl spoke up again. "Yeah where is Merle?"

The stranger shook his head. "I am sorry we had to leave him."

"Is he dead?"

"No, handcuff to a pipe on a roof."

That when all hell broke loose Daryl started to throw a punch when Shane rushed up behind him and place his arm around his throat. Choking out a smart ass reply Daryl retorted with "choke holds are illegal." Zoey snapped and the typical Dixon fire exploded in her chest. She ran up and while grabbing Shane's head she guided the side of it to her knee with an audible thwack. When she went to do it again seeing as how somehow he still hadn't let go she was lifted up arms threaded under her arms and latched behind her head, causing her to fight back, thrashing and kicking.

"Everyone needs to calm down!" the man holding her stated as he waiting for the red head to relax.

Zoey continued for a moment longer before going still as she hung there. In the process Daryl was released from Shane's grasp and scrambled back to his feet. "Ok we're calm put 'er down." Daryl stated looking very much like a caged animal, well with less cage. After a moment as if making sure another outburst wouldn't happen the new guy slowly placed the red headed women on the ground.

Once her feet hit the ground she scramble up and over behind her brother. As they begin to argue whether or not it was a justified act. After a few hot moments it had been decided that they needed to go back in to get some things that had been left anyway, including one of her brothers. She huffed and grabbed Daryl's arm, 'let me come.' She signed impatiently. Shaking his head no Daryl grabbed his cross bow from the ground from where it had landed. "No you need to stay here." He stated flatly. Zoey went to argue when the stranger spoke up. "I think it would be best for you to stay here. They made need you hear."

Frowning and more than just a little disgruntled she turned back the man who held who up in the air like a sack of potatoes. Just as her brother began to pass by her again she grabbed his shirt. 'Translate for me.' She told him before focusing on the newest member of the survivors. 'I go where my brothers go. I also only listen to them if I listen at all. So what makes you believe that I would take your assumed position of leadership to heart?' when her hands finally fell down to her side she looked at Daryl who still hadn't spoken.

"what did she say?" he ask, he even made an attempt at sounding curious behind what seemed like amusement hiding in his eyes. Daryl looked back and forth between his sister and the man in front of them. Signing out his question he asked Zoey, 'are you sure you want me to say that.' Amusement also dancing across his face as he tried not to imagine what kind of tantrum his baby sister would drum up.

Zoey nodded, a serious expression presently glued to her face. "Alright," Daryl sighed. "She wants you to know that she doesn't even listen to me an' merle half the time what makes you think she would even listen to you."

The man smiled and rubbing his hand down his face. "You can hear me?" he asked the red head directly allowing a full blown smile to grace his features. Zoey frowned and with fast angry motions she said as her brother translated, "yeah I can hear you. I am mute not deaf." When Daryl had finished her sentence she lifted her head and pointed to her throat to reveal a jagged almost round scar where her vocal cords use to be.

Daryl sighed, reaching out and pushing her head down, clearly embarrassed for her. "Go practice your bow, lil' shit." He said. Forcing out a huff of anger and desperation Daryl watched as she stormed off.

"She is a tough on isn't she?" the man asked staring off after her. "Hmm" was all he got of tracker. "I am sorry about earlier. My name is Rick Grimes. I was hoping that earlier would have gone a lot smoother." The new guy said and stuck his hand out. Daryl grunted and shook it briefly before dropping his hand. Rick starred at him for a moment longer before asking. "You mind if I send my son to keep her company?" looking back over to where she was siting again the furthest tree within sight of the camp. "Might keep her mind off of the time we are gone."

Daryl grunted, "Might." Then he shrugged before turning towards the truck. "She likes kids." With that final word he moved away from the camp and jump into the back of the truck.

Zoey felt ganged up on, like two parents were putting her in her place. Sitting there pulling a blade of grass apart she glared at her sibling. She noticed that they continued to talk before shaking hands and after a short dispersal of words, separated.

She just wanted to punch someone, and her targets were on the new guy. Taking out her frustration on her hair while violently pulling the hair tie from her hand and pulling the knots from the tangle crimson waves. Pulling her hair back she began to pull and twist her hair into a braid, plaiting it all the way down over her shoulder. When she was finished her hair rested neatly in the middle of her back. When she was finished she resumed her position of brooding and… well pouting.

After about ten minutes of gloating the horn on the truck begin to honk wildly just before Daryl stuck his head out the back hollering for everyone going to hurry up. It only took a moment for everyone to catch on and load into the truck and take off. Having already th0rouly mutilated the last blade of grass she picked up a leave and started on that while she stared off in to the direction the vehicle disappeared.

After a few moment of silence throughout the camp and her quiet observations she noticed that everyone was looking at her. She was so engrossed in everyone's facial expression, her way of attempting to figure out what they all thought about lil' miss Dixon that she didn't even notice the youngest male sneak up shyly to stand next to her. A small throat clearing noise sounded off besides her startling the living crap out her. She visibly jumped before placing her hand on her heart as she stared at the young man, giving him a tight slightly off smile.

"Hi, my name is Carl." The kid stated before sticking out his hand to her just like the man had to Daryl. She took it gingerly as if she could break his hand by squeezing to hard. "What's yours?" he asked completely oblivious to her condition, either that or he was nervous. Never the less Zoey smiled and in the dirt beside her wrote her name. When Carl noticed this he tilted his head to the side and sounded it out. "Zoeee". When she nodded in approval the boy smiled back. "Can you teach me to talk with my hands like you did with Daryl?" he asked as he folded his body down into the sitting position next to her. Zoey made a gesture with her hands and let out a breathy rasp that resembled a laugh. She reached down if front of them and again in the dirt wrote, "It means yes". Carl smiled and he began to lean to talk to her.

Off in their own small world Lori Grimes watched as her son learned ASL and in the process make friends with a women she wouldn't even let around her family. Well at least when the world was normal she wouldn't have. She watched for a while longer enjoying to her what could be called a new form of normalcy. With a burst noise that startled just about everyone Shane came up and of the hill coming from the quarry. With a half glance Lori noticed that his hands were bloody. She stood up walking over to him she pulled the most annoyed look on to her face she could muster. "What happened?" she asked trying to match her voice to her face. Shane only shrugged and with a short reply "Ed finally got on my nerves." He bent over and retrieved a fresh water bottle from the cooler.

Lori wasn't shocked by this news. Ever since Rick had returned she had noticed that Shane wasn't responding well to anyone. Not that she cared he had lied about her husband and she had a feeling it had been just to get to her. Shane's eyes wondered around the camp before settling on Carl and Daryl's little sister. "What is Carl doing over there with her?" the fury never leaving his voice.

Lori's hackles raised slightly. "His father asked him to talk to her." She spit out emphasizing father. Shane threw down the water bottle that he had just picked up. Storming off in the direction of Lori's son.

It had been at least an hour and to Zoey's surprise Carl was picking up the basics of sign language pretty quickly. He already mastered 'how are you' and, much to her amusement 'where is the bathroom', not that there were any traditional bathrooms anymore. Out of slight necessity she also taught him pen and paper just in case she needed to talk to anyone else while Daryl wasn't here.

She had just tried to teach him how to introduce himself, and well… every time he tried he ended up laughing too hard to finish it. She finally just gave up and pulled him into her lap and started tickling him. She had just got him laughing really hard when he was ripped from her lap and set on his feet with a harsh word.

Zoey startled pulled herself up brushing the dirt off her pants. Folding her arms into her chest she looked at the man who had tried to choke her brother out. Her face full of questions. She looked and Carl and brought her fingers to her mouth and then slid it down her palm and with a quick movement tapped her hands together. Carl smiled and repeated "pen and paper, got it." He said running for the R.V. Zoey put her eyes back on Shane, who was glaring at her.

It took about five minutes for Carl to return with an empty envelope and a broken pencil that had been sharped. Zoey moved her hand to her mouth touching her finger tips to her mouth and brought it down. A sharp sense of pride filled her chest when Carl automatically replied with your welcome before stepping back with his mom. It took a moment before Shane just turned around and stormed off. With an apologetic look Lori reached out and put her hand on Zoey's shoulder. "You wanna help us with dinner?" Zoey shrugged but the smile on her face said it all.

Apparently a couple of the other ladies that were there had caught a butt load of fish. So just to pass the time and to stay out of trouble Zoey helped clean and prepare the fish for dinner. It wasn't long before they were done and the fish was on the fire when all of the camp seemed comfortable enough to try and talk to her. So for the next hour of so she was content to write down her answers and have the nearest person read it, which turned out to be either Lori or Carl. The whole group seemed to take it upon themselves to "get to know her" as the older gentlemen who she learned name was Dale had suggested.

"Hey Zoey?" the older man asked her just as she placed a mouthful of fish in her mouth. "Since we are… well all of us are going to be traveling together for a bit. Seeing as the world seems to be ending why don't you try and teach us sign language. So that you can talk to us without having to find paper." He chuckled a moment and said "you never know the world could run out of paper."

And with that everyone laughed lighting the mood considerably. Zoey had noticed that Shane had disappeared and hadn't resurfaced yet. Glaring into the night in hopes of seeing the ill-tempered man in the shadows', but nothing. They all continued to laugh and talk when Amy one of the girls that had caught the fish got up. "Where you going?" Andrea asked. "Umm, I have to use the bathroom." Amy replied followed by a smart ass answer about not having privacy.

Zoey was feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. The woods were too quiet. Then past the noise of the laughter she heard Carols husband bitching about something, then a yell. Zoey turned her head towards the direction of the tents listening some more. Then the R.V. opened and Amy announced that there was no toilet paper before letting out a horrified pain filled scream. Everyone was up then and moving. Guns began to go off and skirmishes off around the camp. 'And her I am up a shit creak without a paddle.' Zoey thought as she began to think of what she can use for a weapon.

Her bow was in her tent along with her hunting knife. There was no large pieces of wood nearby that she could use for a club either. She was alone and weaponless, there was no time to make it to the tent to get one either. Getting caught in that tight space would be deadly for sure. Her thoughts were cut short by the sound of gun fire and organized yelling as Shane ushered Carl and Lori towards the r.v. A few others were joining that circle. When she made a move towards the circle to join them and maybe find a weapon something trip her and held tight to her leg.

Rolling onto her back she lifted her cowboy boot up and brought it down on the ugly dead guy's head. It took two or three kicks, but finally the heal of her boot caved in his forehead. The rotting corpse released and laid still. Scrambling to her feet, Zoey noticed it was starting to die down and the gun shots ceasing. Looking around she noticed that the group was back. Spotting Carl's father Rick first allowed her to confirm her though. In a hurried motion she scanned what little survivors were left searching for anyone familiar to her in a past life. That when she laid eyes on Daryl's back as he back away from the darkened forest, gun focused on the night. His cross bow slung across his back.

Zoey couldn't help it she ran around avoiding the riffle and wrapped her arms around his middle. Being a whole head shorter than her brothers she had no trouble staying out of the cross hairs as he dropped his arms around her guiding his baby sister back towards everyone else. Stepping out of his arms she looked him straight in the face before glancing around. Daryl let out a sigh, "he wasn't there all we found was the hand cuffs and well… bastard cut off his own hand."

Zoey just stared at him for a moment a look of disbelief clouding her eyes before she asked 'no seriously where is he?' a smile touching her lips before her hands stopped moving. "You heard me. Don't know" lifting his thumb to his mouth out of nervous habit he moved away from her towards where Rick and Shane were talking. All she could do is frown in utter denial before flopping down on her bottom and wrapping her arms around her knees.


	2. Chapter 2

She was just sitting there, staring. A vacant expression covered her face, it was like she was a shell. Daryl didn't understand why Merle being missing would cause this reaction. Zoey and Merle fought more than cats and dogs. Yeah they had their moments where they got along, but most of the time it was all claws and teeth. Hell he had witnessed one to many times when Zoey ripped chunks of hair out of their oldest brother's head, hence why he started keeping it really short. So why the sudden bout of depression.

The group had already began to clean up the massacre. Gathering the bodies in to two separate piles at the very emotional request from Glenn. While in the process Daryl walked around with a pick axe making sure there would be no more walking corpse. Zoey observed many things about those they were about to leave with. Yes she had heard the conversations on where they would head. It had started as an argument about whether the CDC was better than Fort Benning. Not that it mattered, in Zoey's mind they were abandoning someone important to her. So she sat there and waited, when finally the camp had grown quiet as they took the bodies of their own into a make shift grave yard that the man named Jim had started.

Zoey watched calmly from a distance, arms folded across her chest as her fire red hair shifted in the soft breeze. Soft crunching noise from behind her had her tilting her head listening to the distinct footsteps. Zoey didn't bother to turn around the person behind her was living she could tell. When the person reached her side, the familiar shirt let her know Daryl was standing next to her. She watched out of the corner of her eye as her brother pulled out a crinkled pack of cigarettes with only a few left. After he had pulled out a smoke of his own Zoey grabbed the pack and pulled one out as well.

Daryl let out a snort that sounded more like he was complaining than anything. Even so after he had lit his he handed the lighter over. "Don't know why you acting like a three year old." He snorted. "'s not like you two got along all the time anyway." He took a long drag from his cigarette before turning to her waiting for her silent reply. Glancing over at him Zoey took a defiant drag of the smoke she had stolen right out of his hand. Placing the cigarette in her mouth so she could use her hands she signed 'he is still my brother, one of the only family I have left that didn't treat us like worthless pieces of shit.'

"Don't worry 's not like anything can kill him… well 'cept himself." Finishing his cigarette and dropping it on the ground before deftly stomping it out. "Keep that in mind, lil' shit. Ain't no reason to get worked up." He turned around and wondered back to what was left of the camp.

It had taken little less than two hours to be packed up and on the road heading towards the CDC. Zoey remained silent as always staring out the passenger window. When the convoy began to slow and then come to a stop, Daryl jumped out of the cab and headed towards the front of the line of vehicles. Zoey took this time to get out and stretched her legs as well as check on the bike in the back making sure it was still secured to the bed of the truck. When she looked back towards the front she watched as they took Jim and leaned him up against a tree on the side of the road. Zoey frowned and she took a few steps forward towards the scene. She noticed that everyone was saying good bye. It seemed as if they were going… to leave him.

Taking a few steps forward again her feet landed in the grass causing her to stop a moment. Nope she was not going to say good bye, she didn't even know the man. Turning back around she trudged back towards the truck and climbed back in. shortly afterwards Daryl climbed back into the truck and turned the ignition. When they began moving again her eyes followed the tree that the man they were abandoning was resting against.

Several hours later she was woken with a sharp shaking. Jumping up she rubbed her hand against her eyes and glanced around. Her brother was jumping out of the truck already with crossbow in hand. Taking this as a hint she jumped out and reached into the bed of the truck next to the front wheel of the bike and grabbed her own bow. Following closely behind Daryl she eyed the bodies lying hap hazard around the court yard. When they reached the door Rick began banging on the door yelling for them to let everyone in.

It took a few minutes but a walker was spotted behind them. One at first then another and another. She grabbed Daryl's shirt on his back a slight panic settling in her chest as she watched the dead come for them. Once the danger was realized everyone was trying to encourage Rick to leave and get back in the vehicles, but the man did not stop and kept insisting on trying to get in. yelling at the camera, "your killing us!"

When finally he stopped yelling and pointed at what seemed like a lifeless camera to Zoey. "It moved! The camera moved!" that's when Shane walked up and grabbed a fist full of Rick's shirt and yelled. "It's dead there is no one there!" struggling in a blind panic she watched as Rick shrugged his way out of Shane's grasp. Yelling at the camera once again when the door shuttered and lifted up revealing an almost blinding light. With a shout Rick ushered them all in setting up a perimeter inside watching for walkers in the halls just in case. The door slid shut locking them inside.

Zoey felt immediately smothered. A locked door behind them and an unknown at their front. A voice accompanied by a body down the hall. "Is anyone infected?" she looked around and when the only one that moved was Rick, everyone seemed to take a breath. "Just one but he didn't make it."

Zoey took a deep breath when she realized what she had missed. She hadn't even notice the man had been bit. She had been to out of it to notice. She took a deep breath and refocused back on the group when they began moving further into the building. The group was taken to a room and waited along the walls. 'What are we waiting for?' she asked Daryl while she looked around the room and watched as Andrea sat down first. The man that had opened the doors sat down in front of her and placed a tourniquet.

Her brother took that time to reply. "He wants to draw blood for us being here." He looked down at her and smirked. "I think he's a chicken shit." That caused Zoey to smile back. Everything went by rather quickly for drawing blood. It had taken maybe and hour for everyone to have their blood drained before they were shown the placed they would sleep, and told the rules about the electricity. When Dr. Jenner announced that everyone should go easy on the hot water everyone got excited and split off into different dirextions. All Zoey could do was shrug and follow after Daryl.

About the middle of the hall way her brother stopped and opened a door to reveal a decent size room that had a couch in the corner as well as a recliner in the other. Not taking any chances Zoey burst into the room and jumped on the couch with a wide smile as she stretched out and crossed her legs. Daryl snorted before entering after before dropping his stuff by the chair. Once he had gotten himself comfortable in the oversized recliner he said "hey," before sighing in her direction. 'you're a shit head you know.' Zoey let out a quick breath of air, her way of laughing out loud, as she smiled up at him. 'What are sisters for?'

Daryl launched a pillow at her before jumping up. "I call first shower!" as he ducked out of the room searching for the shower rooms. As he left he dodged around a small form as Carl quickly ducked into the room followed by small girl that Zoey realized was Sofia. She lifted her eyebrows and quirked the side of her mouth up. Carl came to a bouncy stop as he smiled down at Zoey. "Show her what I taught you Sofia." He said excitedly as he looked back in forth between the two girls in the room. So, slowly Sofia lifted her hands and with immense concentration she signed, 'hi my name is Sofia.' Stumbling slightly over spelling her own name. Zoey smiled and sat up before signing back. 'Hello Sofia. My name is Zoey.' She smiled slightly before adding. 'It's nice to meet you.'

Carl laughed at his little friend as she frowned down at the lady with fire red hair. "What does that last part mean?" she asked aloud. Zoey smiled and before she could ask Carl for some pen and paper he answered for her. "I think that means, 'it's nice to meet you'. Am I right?" he asked cautiously just in case he was wrong. Zoey smiled and nodded enthusiastically. The young boy thrust his fist up into the air in triumph with an excited whoop. "Will you teach up both some more?" Carl asked again becoming more excited. His excitement to learn new things cause her to smile wider and she nodded.

Rick had just finished his shower and for the first time in weeks felt clean and relaxed. Turning the corner in search of his wife and son he ran smack in to Carol's back. "Oh I am sorry." He said with a smile. "Rick! Have you seen Sofia?" she asked sounding almost panicky. "No as a matter of fact I haven't. Maybe she is with Carl, I was just going to find him myself why don't you follow along." He suggested as he walked down the hall looking into open rooms. When he reached about the middle of the hall on his left he stopped and smiled.

In the room sat Daryl's little sister and in front of her sat both Sofia and Carl. She was signing something at them and they would both pop of a sentence that they thought she was saying. Backing up a bit Rick placed his hand on Carol's shoulder and moved her in front of him so she could see her daughter. With a smile Carol place her hand on his shoulder and moved back down the hall allowing her daughter some time to play with her new friends. Rick smiled as well and leaned into the room knocking on the wall hoping not to startle them. When all three looked up Rick announced that Dr. Jenner would have dinner waiting in about a half an hour.

After hearing that there was going to be a dinner for everyone Zoey sat up straighter and smiled. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until food was mentioned. Standing up she guided the children out of the room and towards the dining hall. Right before she reached the end though she spotted Daryl, who seemed to be oblivious to her so she stuck her fingers in her mouth and let out a blistering whistle. Carl and Sofia both jump and covered their ears and giggled. Zoey smiled and when she noticed her brother staring at her she signed 'food will be ready shortly. Dining hall in thirty.' He nodded and head towards the food, obviously hungry himself. Zoey smiled both of her brothers could be endless guts if they wanted. Shaking her head she continued towards the smell of food.

About fifteen minutes into dinner someone had busted out some wine and whiskey. Zoey smiled as she grabbed hold of the nearest bottle of whiskey in hopes of getting some before Daryl yanked it out of her hands with a smirk. "Hold on there little sister it might be poisoned." Zoey smiled and slapped him hard on his bare arm just as Lori handed her some red wine. Smiling she nodded her thanks and opened the bottle and chugged for a few seconds before coming up for air.

Everyone one was laughing and joking. Daryl had even told Glenn that he was going to continue drinking and he wanted to see how red he can get. Yep her brother was smashed, it was a wonder that he could even continue to walk around. About that point Carl had asked if he could try some and in the end Lori reluctantly aloud him a sip. Carl's face smashed up into a face that resebled only a baby trying a sour lemon for the first time. Zoey couldn't help herself, being pretty well buzzed herself, she threw her head back letting out a rush of air followed by a squeal tjat closely resebled the sound of what a dyeing rabbit would make. Bringing her face forward she covered her mouth and her flaming hair fell over her face.

She had fought for so long to make sure as to not make any noises. Well getting drunk didn't help with what motif action covered her face. She looked out from under her eye lashes to make sure that no one was listening. The only one that had seemed to notice to her surprise was Rick who was discreetly looking at her and smiling like he was trying to make her feel better. Daryl had seemed to snap out of his drunken stupor slightly and had placed his ruff hands on her shoulders. With a slight release of air she looked at her brother. 'I am going to bed' she told him silently and gently pushed herself back up and staggered to the room she would be sharing with her brother, totally embarrassed.

Later that night her brother stumbled lazily into the room and flopped down into the chair while simotimeously pulling the lever the lift the foot stool. "Everyone was asking where you went." He stated throwing his hands up behind his head stretching. "jus' so you know. Don't think anyone noticed, lil shit. Well 'cept me." He smiled slightly as his heavy alcohol laden eyes closed.

The next morning when she left the room she headed for the dining hall. Once again it was full of wonderful smells that almost made her forget the dead that walked around up top. Rubbing the heal of her hand into one of her piecing blue eyes as she stumbled in to what look very similar to breakfast. A headache was pounding relentlessly behind her gaze. She went to the end of the table and flopped down and leaned back. If she could have groaned, like a normal person, she would have. After a few moments of displaced conversations Lori tapped her on the shoulder, "here take some of these, sweetie." Looking down she saw a bottle of aspirin and with an excited gasp she took three and swallowed them dry.

Once she got her plate of food more people fell into the dining hall groaning and mumbling. Aspirins and water was passed around making sure that everyone was taking care of. Breakfast went by fairly quickly and to Zoey's relief no one mentioned her annoying little hiccup last night.

After breakfast Carl and Sofia followed Zoey down the hall teasing and laughing as the continued to learn what she might say. The morning went by quickly with the two children keeping her busy when all of a sudden the air conditioner turned off causing Zoey to stop midsentence as she looked up. Frowning she stood up and stuck her hand out in a silent sign for the children to stay put. Sticking her head out the door she watched as a commotion of people moving towards Dr. Jenner as he walked down the hall. Every one chattering about one thing or another none of it sounding all too pleasant.

Just as she began to step out of the room Daryl walked up her to her and said, "Keep them kids busy. Us adults need to have a talk with the man in charge." She watched as her furious brother strutted down the hall after everyone else. Zoey frowned and slipped back into the room and attempted to keep Carl and Sofia busy. Not even ten minutes later Andrea popped her head into the room with a quick order to collect there things.

With a nod she grabbed Daryl's stuff as well as hers. Urging the kids out of the room she escorted them to their mothers who were collecting their stuff. When she reached the main room with all the computers where they had entered before the blood test. There was a lot of yelling and Rick had Shane on the ground with a shotgun in his face. When she looked around again Daryl was against a metal door she hadn't noticed before swinging an axe with all the effort he had, even more the caged animal that she had witness when she was a child.

Turning her attention to those still on the podium she overheard the computer describing to the desperate individuals exactly how they were going to die. In gas and fire. Right then Glenn popped off with a very deft laments terms, "it sets the air on fire." That caused a whole new torrent of panic as everyone begged Dr. Jenner to open the door. Zoey tuned it out, there was no way in hell she was going to sit around and allow others to tell her how she was going to die. She turned to look at her brother. Daryl and stopped his pacing for only a moment to assess what she might be thinking, but finding nothing better to do he charged at the door once again slamming the useless axe against the metal door.

She walked up onto the podium her arms crossed as she glared at the doctor who sat at the computer screen spouting some nonsense about there being nothing to live for. Zoey couldn't help herself, walking silently around Lori and a couple other people she ducked around Rick. She raised her hand and before anyone saw it happen she let it fly. A sudden smacking noise echoed off the walls causing everyone to fall silent. She didn't care who understood her at that point she let the doctor have it cursing his ten ways from Sunday. When she was done she heaved an irate breath of air as she backed away and down the podium towards the door. Everyone stared for only a moment more before they erupted a slew of curses and arguments for the door to be opened.

When the door finally did open everyone was in full panic. Zoey only waited long enough to watch Lori and Carol and the children leave before she ran up the ramp herself. After reaching the main entrance she noticed the outside door still wasn't open and even more panic set in as she watch Daryl and Shane beat the glass next the door, to no avail. She turned around in a circle, searching desperately for an escape route. When shot rang out she turned back to the window to see Shane unloading his weapon into what seemed to be bullet proof.

Carol rushed up out of nowhere calling for Rick just in that moment. "Your first day in camp when I was doing laundry. I found this." She stated as she pulled out a grenade. Rick grabbed the object of their survival with a look of hope. Running up to the window she watched as Rick shooed the others away and ordered everyone down. Daryl came running up beside Zoey and pushed her down while covering her head with both of arms and whispered, "hold on lil shit, 's going to be loud." And with the last word the world exploded with glass and fire.

In a hurry Daryl yarded her up in one motion along with both their weapons and bags and ushered her out the window, urging her to run. Within moments at a dead run they had reached the truck and were yanking open the doors. Zoey was in first hiding herself along the floor boards, her small frame barely taking up any room at all. Slamming the door behind her she covered her ears just as her brother threw himself down on the seat almost in the fetal position. They heard the others running for their vehicles, for safety. Shouting a calling for those who were straggling to hurry to catch up. Just as the calling seemed to stop a loud explosion rattled the truck and a burst of heat blasted across the air making it seem like it had been cool only moments before.

It took a few moment when all they could hear was the roar of the fire that was consuming the building both Zoey and Daryl sat up, glancing over the dashboard. Red flames engulfed what was left of the CDC leaving broken windows to spray fire like an angry demon. Daryl took no time and started the truck and put it in drive following the others back out onto the road. Zoey took this time to crawl back into the seat beside him, glancing over she watched as he chewed on a hang nail next to his thumb. With a hefty sigh she dug threw his bags and pulled out the pack of cigarettes that he had been half hiding from both of them and half nursing the last few, tying to make them last longer. There was only two left, pulling one out she placed it in her mouth and lit it before handing it over to him. Once he grabbed it and took what looked like a calming drag she took the last one and lit it for herself before staring out the window as they left the city.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days after the CDC went up in flames the group had decided to drop vehicles to conserve fuel. First was the beat up old ford that Daryl and Zoey rode around in, giving Daryl an excuse to ride Merle's bike. That forced Zoey to find another ride. Originally she was going to ride with Rick and Lori so she could continue to talk with Carl and Sofia but with all the supplies and the four people there wasn't enough room, so she ended up riding along with Shane. It started off fine he didn't talk and neither did she. But after about twelve hours Shane attempted a conversation, "So, how exactly does a girl like you end up with brothers as dumb as Merle and Daryl?" Zoey looked over, pieces of her hair flying out of her braid, a blank looked covered her face with just a hint of fury burned in her eyes. Shane backed down with a "ok I am sorry." With that settled she looked back out into the road listening to the familiar roar of her brother's bike in the distance over the other vehicles.

The next day they abandoned the van and the jeep that Shane was driving. Siphoning out the gas from those cars and the extra parts. So Zoey went to Daryl with a pleading face. When Daryl looked over from his bike he saw his little sister hair stung out in every direction and her lower lip sticking out like she use to do when she was five. He smirked, "what's the matter lil shit, can't handle the rest of the group." Zoey glared and responded with 'only one.'

Daryl looked up from her hands to gage her face. She didn't look traumatized, just irate. The sleeves of her shirt stopped right at her elbows and from what he could see she wasn't hurt. Looking back into her face he saw that she had returned to pouting and hanging her head to the side, looking even younger than her 20 years of age. "Fine," he grumbled. "Get on and no bitchin' bout the wind in your face." Zoey jump up in excitement and ran over throwing her arms around her brother and squeezed, causing him to grunt out a complaint. Turning over the bike as she swung her leg over the bike and adjusting her feet so they wouldn't drag and grabbed hold of a good chunk of his shirt so as to not fall off.

Off in the distance Rick watched with Lori and smiled a little. "She really does love her brother doesn't she?" Lori asked. Rick reached over and wrapped his arm around his wife. "Yeah she does." He kissed her head right as Shane walked past and threw a joke out at his pal. "Either that or Shane scared the girl to bits." The only response was Shane's middle finger as he rounded the corner and loaded himself into the R.V.

Miles down the road they hit the freeway, and the horrific traffic jam that blocked their path. Riding along with Daryl, Zoey looked around apprehensive of the wreckages. A blocked lane forces Daryl to turn around and head back to the convoy and inform them of what he saw. When he pulled up to the R.V window Dale stuck his head out, "is there any way around?" Zoey shielded her eyes from the sun and watched as her brother nodded his head and turned around. Just as he began to weave through the abandoned cars a squeal erupted from behind them.

Both Zoey and Daryl jumped and turned to see what the issue was. Dale exited the beaten up camper and Rick came up from behind, a stern expression plastered on his face. At this point Daryl tapped her hands singling for her to get off and let him up. Slinging her legs back over the bike, she strolled in the direction of the group just as the monstrous bike behind her shuttered to a stop.

When they both reached the open hood Zoey heard dale state that the radiator hose was totally shot and they weren't going anywhere till it was fixed. So Zoey turned and began peering into windows looking for anything of use. Turning back to see what everyone else was up to she saw Carl jogging up to her with a smile on his face. Zoey frowned and signed 'did you ask your mom.' Hoping he had remembered at least half that sentence. With a smile Carl stopped and nodded before saying, "she said it would be fine as long as she could see me, or you." Zoey smiled and looked over his head towards Lori who was watching with a tight smile. Giving a small nod Zoey consented with a quick rub on Carl's head.

Within a few minutes Daryl had decided that it was worth a look in the cars considering Zoey was already digging through the grave yard of metal. So hefting his crossbow onto his shoulder he walked off towards his baby sister. As he got closer he noticed that the kid that Rick had asked about being around his sister the night they went to go get Merle was there talking to her. He wasn't using his mouth either and from what Daryl could tell he was getting the basics of signing sentences. They were choppy ones but it was still understandable. When he was with in ear shot he called out. "hey." His sister's head bobbed back and forth between the kids and his. "Looks like the squirt caught on pretty quick." He said as he passed them up before turning in a circle as he walk backwards. "Stay near the cars don't need you wondering off." And with a sharp turned he continued walking away from them.

Carl's eyes widened a moment before he turned by to Zoey and asked. "Did I just get a compliment?" she shrugged her shoulders and smiled before giving the sign for so so. They continued going through the cars near where the convoy had stopped. Zoey happen to be going through a suit case she found in the back of an older Honda when she came across a .09 millimeter with a holster. As she smiled she placed the belt of the holster around her waist and concealed the weapon in the back of her pants with her button up shirt covering the metal. Looking around to make sure no one saw her conceal the new weapon she had found. Finding Carl waste deep in the trunk of another car and everyone else was occupied with one thing or another.

She watched as Carl climb out of the trunk he was investigating, dusting off any dirt that he may have acquired. Without saying a thing she guided Carl in the direction of the mobile camper getting within only a few feet when Lori and Carol dropped down under a vehicle motioning Zoey and Carl to do the same. A look of confusion crossed both of their faced before Zoey spotted the first of the walkers round the corner. With a sharp gasp she pushed Carl down and followed him under a SUV. Once she was under with him she looked around. Sofia was under the vehicle to her left and Lori and Carol laid huddled under another, Lori's hand covering Carol's mouth just to make sure.

Carl was being very brave not making so much as a sound as the first decaying foot passed within inches of their faces. One by one bloody and swollen feet passed by seemingly unaware of a food source hiding under their noses. Once the last foot passed by everyone took a collective breath of release but continued to wait a moment longer just in case. Sofia was the first to move, a small hand reaching out against the pavement as she began to wiggle loose of where she was. Zoey was waving a silently trying to get the girl to stay put so that one of the adults could be the first ones out. To no avail once the girl was half way out a walker surprised her a hungry growl ripping through its rotting mouth. A screech escaped the girl's mouth as she squirmed away and back under the car and away from the predator.

With speed Zoey did not know she possessed she pulled herself out from beside Carl motioning him to stay put. She bolted to the front of the car in attempt to reach her bow before Daryl grabbed her, having to lift her off the ground to keep her from fighting free. Just as she was set down, she caught a glimpse of Rick jumping over the guard rail and rolling out of sight after the two walkers and the little girl. With a frustrated sigh she glared at her brother.

"You are going to stay here there is no way in hell you're going out there." He growled getting right up in her face. Angrily Zoey snapped back. 'I could have gotten them before she got too far. Now we have to wait and see if he brings her back. Much less if he comes back himself!' in frustration Zoey tossed her bow down and walked away as everyone gathered at the railing to keep watch.

In her pacing she got slightly further away than the last car that she searched. Glancing down into the dash of a car she noticed a pack of Marlboros sitting there, and from the looks of it, it was unopened. Smirking at her luck she opened the door carefully and reach around the steering wheal to grasp the pack. Snorting she packed down the cigarettes and opened the cellophane and pulled out one placing it between her teeth. Shoving the opened pack into her back pocket she patted down her others in search of her lighter but finding none. Silently groaning she turned back towards the R.V and watched as her annoyingly over protective brother was talking with Dale and someone else she couldn't quite tell who.

"Mind I if I have one of those?'' a voice said from behind her startling her to the point of dropping the smoke right out of her mouth. Reaching down she picked her cigarette back up and scraped any unseen particle off the filter before reaching in her back pocket, grabbing the pack and handing over a single smoke before replacing the pack in her pocket. Lifting her hand she made a motion of lighting a lighter signaling that she needed one. Tdog lit his and handed over the zippo he had pulled out. Once she lit hers as well she noticed that he was babying his right arm.

Without asking she grabbed it causing the man to gasp out like a child. Manipulating his arm and examining the half ass bandage she grabbed his other arm and drug him back to the R.V and grabbed ahold of Dale's arm. When he looked over Zoey's eyes held exasperation as she grabbed Tdog's wounded arm and thrusting it towards him. Dale's eyes shot up into his hat, "what happened?"

"Geesh this girl don't know how to be gentle! Ah man, just cut it on some broken glass." Zoey rolled her eyes and flopped against the giant home on wheels and took a long drag from the smoke she had acquired. Daryl walked up with his hand outstretched in silent demand for a cigarette. 'You're so demanding' she signed as she threw one at her brother, still silently fuming.

Once he had his smoke lit Rick came stumbling back threw the bush, wet and worn looking. Carol ran up and began asking multiple questions, mainly where was Sofia. Rick only shook his head and explained what had happened, how he left her in some underbrush and when he returned she had already left. Rick also explained to the group that if she was to head back without him to keep the sun on her left shoulder. With that knowledge he hoped she would have made it back already.

Within moments they were organizing a quick search party to go look for her before sunset. Zoey seeing her chance to help gathered her bow and went to stand next to the group that was going. Keeping her head down she hoped they would over look her as they started out. "Nice try lil shit." A voice from behind her as her shirt collar and pulling her back over the guard rail. "You aint going out there." He growled at her letting go of her shirt as he stepped over the railing himself. When he turned his back she made to step over it again to follow, in her own stubborn Dixon fashion. Daryl sensing her disobedience turn around and pointed and before she could argue Rick sounded off from the bottom of the hill "you should probably stay here. We need someone with a silent weapon to stand watch just in case."

Zoey frowned again and folded her arms into her chest. "You heard the man. Now move your ass." Daryl pretty much snarled as he pointed again. Huffing and stomping her feet much like a two year old she stormed off towards the halted convoy once again in a very irate mood. She climbed up in a hurry to the top of the R.V. stomping over she threw herself into a sitting position, her feet hanging over the edge with her arms crossed. Dale chuckled behind her as she settled into her pouting.

Hours passed by of nothing but silent contemplation as Zoey watched out over the crowd of cars. Smoke curling up from a cigarette she had lit not long ago. Nothing moved, except Tdog and Dale as they searched nearby vehicles for useful equipment. Taking a lasting drag off of the smoke before snuffing it out and flicking the remains into the silent roadway. Pushing herself up she moved towards the latter to climb down.

When Zoey reached the bottom of the latter she observed Tdog sitting against the R.V shivering slightly. With a frown she moseyed in his direction combing her fingers through her hair detangling any knots that were still left. She stood in front of the man eyeing him with suspicion. Rolling her hair tie onto her wrist she let her wavy long crimson hair fall over her shoulders for a moment, as her cerulean eyes took stock of the man who was sitting there looking very nervous at her staring. Rolling her eyes, Zoey turned her head away flinging the hair upward into a pony tail and tying it up.

She took one more moment to look over the clearly sick man, enjoying that it was making him feel uncomfortable. Smiling she headed for Merle's nearly abandoned bike reaching into the saddle bag making sure to not pull the baggy all the way. Kneeling down to get a better look she pulled out a bottle of medicine reading the label finding it to be the correct bottle. Tossing the bottle once before catching it she moved back towards Tdog who was now accompanied by Dale. Once within hearing distance the two men seamed to quiet. When Dale's eyes met hers she tossed him the bottle, in which the older man fumbled to catch. Zoey placed her hand next to her mouth and moved her fingers out ward signaling for Tdog to take one of the pills she had handed him.

Dale smiled and popped open the bottle, seeming to understand what she was telling him. Once one of the pills landed in his hand he handed it to the other man. Tdog eyed the pill suspiciously before turning his suspicious gaze to the women with the fire halo. She smiled encouragingly and made the motion again before walking to the back of the R.V and climbing back into to her spot. Flopping back folding one leg underneath her and dangling her other one she place her head in her chin and watched from above. Tdog placed the pill into his mouth and taking a swallow from the fruity bottle of water that Dale had found.

Another hour or so passed without incident. The sun was beginning to set and in the distance Zoey spotted movement. Standing slowly to her feet she raised her bow preparing for the worst. The first person she recognized was Daryl, he appeared to be talking. His crossbow over his shoulder and his other hand moving about erratically like he was trying to explain something. Walking next to him, or as next to him as the terrain would allow, was Rick looking off into the woods nodding. Then Glenn behind them listening intently to what was being said, and behind him was Shane completely in his own world looking down into the ground as he walked.

Lowering her bow and releasing tension, slowly. Zoey let out a whistle to those below to alert them to the arrival of the search team. Dale and Tdog looked up to her before looking out towards where the women was pointing. Placing her bow to her back she backed towards the latter and began her decent down to the ground, jumping from the last three steps landing gracefully on her feet. She took off at a jog towards her brother in hopes of tackling him, her anger with him totally abated. Before she could reach him though he spotted her and turned sideways with a light smirk, totally preventing her from jumping on him like she was hoping.

Zoey slowed to a walk and crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him like a child. Daryl returned her gesture by pulling his nose up like a pig. Snorting she unfolded her arms and walked up next to the group with a questioning look on her face. "We found 'er trail but 's too dark to see much more tonight." Daryl spoke clearly not just to Zoey but to everyone else who was listening. Carol spoke up." But she is only twelve. We can't just leave her out there all alone." A worried look crossed her face as she twirled her necklace between her fingers, tears slowly dripping down her face.

Without thinking and to the surprise of everyone, Zoey reached out and halfheartedly rubbed her hand down the older ladies back. It was a small gesture of comfort but it seemed to calm Carol even just a little even as she returned the gesture. Zoey smiled awkwardly before turning around and heading back to the back of what was their train of vehicles.

That night went without problems. A watch was place and sleeping arrangements made giving everyone something to eat was slightly different. Rick had ordered no fire that night just in case there was another heard around that would see them. So they opened cans of vegetables and soup and ate it cold. Not very satisfying but it still filled their bellies, stalling off hungry for a while longer.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning once everyone was awake Rick called a meeting. "We are going to search for Sofia, and we thought that more eyes would be better. Daryl, you should explain the rest." He said stepping back to the semi-circle, giving over the podium to the best tracker. Daryl took a deep breath and looked at the ground pulling together his focus. "We're goin' to follow the river go down and come back up, both sides." He spit out. Zoey watched as her brother glanced around waiting for someone to object. Once Rick saw that no one spoke up he took that chance to do so.

"We will be in two groups, one going down the side that we found her trail on and one the other. Just in case she crossed over at any point. Lori, Carol, Glenn and Daryl will go down the side with her trail. Myself, Shane, and Zoey will go down the other." Daryl's eyes popped up and so did his posture.

"Zoey, aint going anywhere she is going to stay here." He growled crossing his arms and glaring with meaning at Rick. The older man pressed his fingers into his eyes. "You said yourself that she knows how to follow tracks. We need both of you out there if we are going to find her." Rick explained hoping Daryl would calm down enough to listen to reason.

Daryl's response was to fling his arms in the air and walk away in frustration. Zoey smiled sadly, as much as she wanted to go she understood what her manically overprotective brother was trying to accomplish. After taking a deep breath she walked towards where her brother had disappeared at. Walking around a bent up minivan she found him with a cigarette in his mouth. He was leaning against the broken fender fidgeting with his crossbow. Zoey plopped down next to him and grabbed the pack that she had found out of his shirt and frowned at him.

Placing the pack in her lap she signed, 'you're a big smoke thief you know that.' She smiled at him hoping that he would look directly at her instead of the corner of his eyes. It took a moment but when Daryl did he didn't look happy. 'I don't think you need to go out there' he signed angrily. 'You are not going.' He signed with the finality of his statement sinking in. Zoey smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes, 'unless you are going to take over Merle's I am a big macho man who don't need my sister's help, then yes I am going. Besides I am worried about her too.'

Daryl glared for a moment before replying out loud. "I aint worried about anyone, 'cept you. You trip over your own feet half the time, walker could get your skinny ass." Zoey turned in a circle with a smile on her face as she walked back to the group. Collecting her bow and what little arrows she had left as well as strapping the pistol she had found to her hip.

When she reached the group, bow in hand she stood and waited for Daryl to catch up. When she pulled out the pack she had stolen back from her brother and lit one up she caught Shane staring at her. He wasn't even looking at her face either, but her lower region, she couldn't tell what. Feeling very uncomfortable she moved around the group slowly smoking the cigarette, but his gaze never fell away from her. When Andrea spoke up she figured out what he was looking at. "Why does she get a gun and I am not allowed to have one." Zoey rolled her eyes and shifted her weight onto one foot.

Rick frowned at both women. "What?" he asked confusion leaking into his voice. "Look at her belt Rick." Andrea said flinging her hand around in Zoey's direction. This made Zoey very uncomfortable so she took a step back. The red head looked at Rick and back to Andrea, but Shane was the one to step in. "come on Zoey hand it over you know the rules. No one carries but me and Rick." Taking another step back Zoey lifted her head in defiance. The semi-circle slowly turning and focusing on her.

Daryl took that moment to saunter in like he hadn't a care in the world. "What's going on? We movin' yet?" he ask looking slightly confused. Glancing at Zoey then back to everyone else waiting impatiently for an answer. He took an even more studied glance at his sister. Her bow was in her hand and the last few arrows she had for it was in her other. Looking for injuries like he normal did when she looked that tense he took note of a new pistol around her waist. "We goin' to sit here all day or are we gonna find that kid?" he asked gruffly, taking note exactly what everyone was looking at.

"Daryl, where did she get that gun?" Shane popped off letting his irritation radiate. He took that moment to look at the man in the face. "Who cares? I would rather have 'er out there with more than that bow." He took a menacing step towards Shane. "She don't have many more arrows for that thing as is."

With an audible sigh of acceptance Rick finally spoke up. "Shane, let her have the gun. Daryl is right, she may not be able to reach her arrows once she uses them." He looked around pointedly letting his gaze fall on Andrea a moment longer than the others. Zoey perked up with a smug glow in her eyes before turning around, her crimson waves waving behind her, as she headed towards the guard rail. Everyone followed after her without another verbal argument.

Carl took this moment to catch up and grab at his father's hand. "Can I come?" he asked adding to his request his eye became huge mimicking a puppies face. Lori raised her hands when Rick looked at her. "Hey I don't wanna be the bad guy this time." sHe said letting Rick make the decision about their son. A calculating look crossed his face as he studied the boy. With a sigh he announced, "You can come, but you are to stay with me at all times and are not to lag behind." Carl smiled and moved over the railing and trotted along to catch up, making sure he would not be last.

Once they reached the river, they split into the groups that were assigned. They walked at the same pace along the side of the river looking for any sign that Sofia had crossed or back tracked. Following the river down about three miles they all stopped and gathered on the same side of the river to go over where to meet. Considering the brush got in the way of eyesight further down river.

Rick and Shane were in a heated debate a few feet from the group. Zoey was hardly containing her frustration with the arrogant man standing next to Rick. She felt like she could learn to like Rick he was a laid back stable kind of guy. Although this wasn't what she was used to, she could learn to like him. Shane on the other hand was like a loose cannon. He shouted and flung his arms about reminding her much of how her daddy talk to her mom or brothers, and in the end her. Shane was volatile with very little control of his emotions. She could see that, but it seemed that maybe Rick couldn't. Zoey took a deep breath and learned back against the tree she was sitting next to.

With a sudden start, the sound of a church steeple bounced off the trees around them. After another moment it resounded again causing a burst of questions. "Do you think Sofia could be doing that?"

"If she isn't maybe she heard it and could be heading that direction?"

"Maybe they are signaling that they found her."

All these statements blended into the group before they heard it again and with a sudden burst Rick headed in the direction of the bell. Growling Shane followed behind giving everyone the choice to follow. Daryl grabbed her shoulder and pushed her ahead encouraging her to catch up. Zoey took off at an easy lope, gracefully avoiding tree branches and downed logs. Noticing that everyone was gaining ground on her she picked up the pace, pushing her legs to move quicker. Watching the group pile through the brush up ahead she folder her arms defensively against her face and chest. Pulling herself closer to the group she burst through the brush close to the ground the only scratches were on her arms, caused from the sharper sticks scraping against her hands. Not ten seconds after she came through the thicket Daryl clambered through

Taking a deep breath she kept herself low to the ground as she followed after Carol, who was in front of her. Winding through the head stones of the graveyard connected to the small church they didn't see any walkers. Once reaching the church she stood up straight as Rick opened the front doors. Inside was decent size holding about twenty or so pews in total. There looked to be people sitting down waiting, but Zoey could tell by the smell that these weren't people. The door closed with a decided slam, the disguised Walkers all turned on que snarling at their potential food.

Zoey raised her compound bow pulling tension into the string and let it loose into the furthest Walker in the front pew, hitting the male slightly to the left of the center of the forehead. As that Walker fell the group moved as if in sync taking down the other four without much problem. Zoey turned just in time to watch Daryl hit the female in the head with an axe and backing away with his hands in the air, almost like the body touching him would be the worst thing ever. She smiled and clapped her hands gaining her brothers attention. 'You're a pussy!' she signed covering her smile after wards.

Her brother snorted and replied with, 'your one to talk.' With a snort of her own she looked around gaging what everyone was thinking. Taking one last look at the front of the church to the large cross she stepped out the front doors. Taking note of the quietness around her she noticed that Lori had Carl a few steps to the left of the entrance with a guarded look of worry as she looked around. A large bell like noise rang through the air and Glenn took off around the corner looking for the source of the noise most of the group following closely behind him. When she reached the corner of the building Glenn was pulling wires out of a box announcing, "It was a recording." Throwing the cords in his hands onto the ground.

Zoey gritted her teeth, highly annoyed. Sofia was not even close to having been the one who sounded the bells. Much less anyone else for that matter. More likely it was on a timer that set it off when church was to start and end. Kicking the dirt with her boot she walked back over to the steps and took a seat on the bottom, waiting for the group to move to the next place to look.

Rick finally announced that his group, including Zoey herself were to keep looking and Daryl was to take the remaining group back searching along the river again just in case. Once the decision was made everyone departed with sayings of 'be careful and safe'. Carl was even granted the chance to continue on with his father, a smile of utter smugness covered his face as he took his place by Zoey folding his arms and copying her stance. She smiled down at him and place a hand on his head, playfully using him for a hand rest.

Once back into the woods Zoey attempted to keep a close look on the forest floor, hoping to catch something. Rick and Shane talked quietly in the rear as Carl kept pace Zoey mimicking her bent posture hoping to catch sight of what she might see. Zoey saw nothing and was growing even more frustrated as the minutes passed. A soft rusting noise up ahead caused her head to jerk upwards as she scanned the trees ahead. Within moments a buck moved into view. Shane moved up from the back with his shot gun raised. Rick softly whispered for Shane to stop as he watch his son move up in front of them smiling at the deer. Zoey smiled too standing and placing her free hand on her hip as Carl moved a few more steps forward. Keeping her caution in the front of her mind she moved with him slightly making sure to keep a few steps behind the boy as he stared in wonder. He turned back to her smiling, a look of wonder, before he looked back at his dad. Rick nodded and urged him forward again, Zoey even noticed that Shane had a smile plastered on his face.

Carl stood not two feet from the animal when a crack sounded out around them. With horror Zoey watched as the deer and Carl fell like dominos, the deer hitting the ground only seconds before Carl himself. With a gasp of dread Zoey started forwards scanning the woods and even before she could reach the unconscious child Rick was there screaming "no" over and over again. Off in the distance Zoey spotted a heavy set man, who seemed in shock as he slowly lowered his weapon.

From the corner of her eyes she watched the anger snap into rage as Shane moved towards the unsuspecting shooter. Zoey watched in dumb stuck shock as Shane ran up and punched the man and for a second looked as though he wouldn't stop. The stranger groveled and begged explaining that they was a farm not far from there were a man named Hershel could help. Zoey moved over and encouraged Rick to pick up the boy and move. Grabbing ahold of his shirt she pushed him without much encouragement in front of her. She watched him run for only a moment as she eyed the enraged man who had ahold of the unsuspecting shooter and pushing him in front of him. With a cautious gain to her speed she caught up to Rick and stayed right behind him and out of his way. She kept an eye out to the sides making sure dangers were within view just in case.

They ran for what seem like miles. A clearing opened in the trees with a burst of light, causing Zoey to blink for a moment as she blindly ran on a head. They had entered a pasture. In the line of sight was a house and off to the right a large shed and in the background of that a tall older barn stood almost blending into the background of trees. Zoey took note of these buildings and then focused on the house. Old and white, it seemed like a very well kept old plantation house. With Rick screaming for help she burst on ahead, being a lithe runner she opened the gate and with Rick and his ward through she closed it behind her.

A women maybe a little older than her with short brown hair on the porch stood and for a moment looked on at them running, before she turned and yelled into the house. Only a moment later an older man wearing tan pants exited the house, just as Zoey and Rick came to a stop. Out of breath Zoey bent over her knees pulling air deep into her lungs, as Rick explained what had happened. With a flurry of movement Rick was rushed into the house, Zoey stayed outside determined to wait there. With hope this man Hershel could help the little boy she would dare call friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Zoey sat on the bottom step and watch Shane push the heavier man closer, pushing the poor man past what his body could handle. She watched Shane stop and pull the man to his feet and push him ahead of him. When he finally made it through gate and over the lawn Zoey stood and moved out of the way of the two men.

Shane jumped onto the porch just as Rick emerged from the house a look of shock draped across his face. Shane tried to help clean some of Carl's blood from the man's face. Zoey watched helplessly, feeling less than helpful just starring she turned in a motion to take a walk. Taking out the pack of smokes she had successfully snuck past Daryl earlier at the church she lit it and made a move towards a tree just off to the right of the drive way. Sitting with her back against the rough bark and with her face towards the house keeping an eye on the movements.

Rick and Shane stepped into the house and left her view and everything was quiet except for the distant noise from cows. Taking her eyes off the front porch she scanned the front yard and the fields next to the drive way. Nothing out of the normal, no walkers, not even the cattle were in the front pastures. Taking a long drag off of her smoke she blew the smoke out her nose while at the same time trying to get the fog to come out her mouth. The small attempt to amuse her didn't help, so standing up she walked in circles around the fairly large tree trunk. After a few moments of this she heard the front door slam open and the women she had seen earlier, who had alerted Hershel to their arrival ran down the stairs and off towards the barn. With a frown she put out her cigarette and headed back to the house.

The porch was empty and the sounds from the house were muffled by the walls. With slight hesitation she pulled the screen door open and twisted door knob. When the door release as if it had known what she wanted, it opened a little on its own, giving her the courage to open the door even more. Zoey took a quick step into the house closing the door behind her quietly. Off to her left was a room that she assumed that Carl was being laid down in. to her right was what resembled a family room, very nice set of couches were arranged in a conversation oriented pattern. Through the door behind the furthest couch from her looked to be a dining room, although she could only see the end of the table and the last chair. Directly in front of her was a set of stairs that curved around leading to the next floor and beside the stairs was a hallway that lead to what Zoey could only assume was the kitchen.

A young lady came waltzing down the stairs and when she spotted Zoey she smiled. Her face was warm and a little more welcoming than Zoey was used to. She was slightly shorter than Zoey's five foot six stature and her blonde hair was pulled up into a loose pony tail. Her voice was sing song as she asked, "Are you with the men that came with the little boy?" when Zoey nodded with a slight frown on her face the girl continued. "If you want I can go and see with daddy if it would be ok for you to check on him? Are you his sister?" both questions seemed to blend into one and, with Zoey not having a voice didn't know which one to answer first.

The girl seemed to notice her uncomfortable stance and took if for nervousness. "It's alright I am sure daddy wouldn't mind." Snapping out of her slight stooper Zoey reached up grabbed her throat and with her hands signed, 'I don't have a voice.' In that moment she wished that Daryl was there so that he would be her voice. The girl smiled and with an excited yip she skipped forward she reached for a startled Zoey's hands. "That's alright I taught myself some of sign language maybe you could teach me more!" her smile was almost contagious and the red head had trouble concealing her smirk.

"Now if I am right what you said is 'no voice', right?" she smiled and with a seemed like a sudden realization she covered her smile. "Oh I am sorry I forgot my manners. My name is Beth." She stuck her hand out to Zoey, her clear blue eyes sparkling with excitement. The red head smiled a little before spelling her name and shaking the petite blonde's hand, quickly releasing it.

Beth kept Zoey's mind busy with her clumsily put together sentences. Although not much better than Carl's she still understood what the younger girl was saying. Zoey had made herself comfortable on the couch waiting for any news that would come from the room in her peripheral vision. No movement came for hours.

A horse outside whinnied loudly announcing the arrival of a friend that had gone away. With sudden noise slapping of feet on the porch steps and across the deck announced the arrival of someone. The bedroom door was yanked open and both Shane and Rick came storming out just as Lori rushed into the entrance way. Zoey stood slowly and went to the door way leaning up against the door frame and watched.

Rick explained to his wife with hurried words what had happened. Lori covered her mouth as she asked where her son was laid down at. The older man, Hershel, emerged from the room then directing the grieved mother into the room to sit with the boy. With sturdy and pain filled eyes Rick looked straight at Zoey, she didn't know what he saw in her face but he walked over to her. The older man keeping his eyes on her placed his hand on her shoulder and with a squeeze turned around and disappeared into the room. Zoey frowned a little and turned to see Beth behind her looking at her with a sad smile. With a sad smile of her own she turned and left the house.

Zoey found the quietest darkest spot on the porch next to the window that was connected to Carl's designated room, and she listened. Hershel was talking about the items they would need so they could remove the shattered bullet in his gut. The man, Ottis, who had pulled the trigger hitting the deer and the child accidently agreed to go, Shane offered to go with him. Hershel also explained that Carl would need another transfusion of blood and of course Rick offered his arm out.

It had started getting dark and the sunset was colored with stunning oranges and a stark shade of red that reminded Zoey of blood. When the sun set, taking the colors with it, the white dots speckled the sky with stars. The screen door opened and closed and a set of steps led to the other side of the porch, the person was either unaware of her sitting there or knew she wanted to be left alone.

Moments later a familiar SUV pulled down the drive way. When it pulled to a stop Glenn and Tdog clambered out of the vehicle. Smiling Zoey watch as Glenn asked as to whether or no they should knock. She almost snorted outload when a familiar voice of the lady that she learned that her name was Maggie.

"Did you close the front gate?" when Glenn answered to the positive Tdog spoke up with. "We have some antibiotics to help with Carl, and we are here to help if you need it."

Zoey was amused to hear Glenn almost stumble over his own words as Maggie gave them the go ahead to enter they house. She stood then, startling Tdog, and walked in after them. She found the women who had been helping Hershel and dragged Tdog to her. Once again grabbing his arm almost unmercifully gesturing his arm to her silently asking for some help. The women, Patricia Zoey thought, smiled and sat the man down. Zoey watched in amusement as she cleaned his arm and began to sew it up.

When she asked what their friend had been suffering from that had need such a high powered anti-body. So being a smart ass Zoey clapped her hands loudly. Glenn snorted seaming to understand what she was getting at. With a strange look from Patricia Glenn cleared his throat, "he had a venereal disease." Rubbing his hand over his mouth glaring slightly at Zoey. Patricia frowned a moment before a sly smile crossed her face. "Good thing this friend caught the clap then huh." She said as she tied the last knot in the stitches. Zoey snorted as she left the room to resume her spot on the front deck.

She sat there in the dark staring down the drive way listening the small murmurs drifted past the window pain. A sharp scream startled her. Zoey jumped up and ran into the house. Peeking into the room she watch as Hershel dug into Carl's side with some kind of tweezers. The boy was screaming and crying. Rick was holding his child down asking when the older man would be finished, a panicked squeak slipped past some of his words.

Zoey couldn't watch anymore, she was growing angry at how insensitive the man was being. Yes she understood that it needed to come out, but that didn't mean she needed to stand there and watch. She forced herself away from the wall and out the door stumbling down the drive way with her hands in her pockets. When she had finally reached a spot where she couldn't hear poor Carl scream anymore another noise filled her ears, a familiar one. A rumbling roar of a motor bike was making its way closer, when she finally spotted the bike with its rider she recognized another sound. The motor home was just a buzzing undertone followed by another car they must have rigged up for the journey.

She allowed a small smile to cross her face when she saw her brother give a slight nod in her direction. She waved before turning and racing back up to the deck hoping to beat them there. Not that she was even that fast. When she did get there Daryl had already shut down the bike and was climbing off giving her a once over before sticking his hand out waving his fingers at her. She rolled her eyes and handed him a smoke.

It was explained to everyone what was going on, that Shane had gone with Ottis to get supplies needed to save Carl, and that they were allowed to stay until Carl was better, hopefully giving them enough time to find Sofia as well. It wasn't said but it was an unspoken hope that maybe the farmer would allow them to stay even after that.

They were instructed to set up camp not that they needed to be told but she suspected it made Rick feel better. She helped Daryl first with their tent, setting it up slightly further away than the others as usual. Then she went and help Carol and Andrea with most of the others tents. It only took about two hours and everything was set up and ready to go. So a fire was made and a small dinner was prepared. With everyone settled down all they had to do now was wait for Shane and Ottis to return.

That return took longer than any of them suspected. Daryl kept Zoey Company as she explained what she had learned about the family living here. With excitement she even told Daryl that one of the girls knew a little bit of sign language so that meant she wouldn't be totally lonely when he wasn't in the immediate vicinity. He snorted at her as he attempted to knot up her hair with a noogie. She smiled and pushed his hands away from her head. Frowning as now she need to fix her hair.

After running her broken brush through her waist length crimson locks she left her hair down to keep her ears warm. Pushing back her longer than usual bangs back into her hair she sighed. Her brother taking notice signed, 'what's the matter with you?' she looked over at him with exasperation before replying with. 'It is taking them to long, I am worried about it.' Daryl frowned at her before glancing down the driveway and then back up to the house. He replied with only a grunted out 'Hmm'.


	6. Chapter 6

It was closer to one in morning, and the night sky sparkled with stars. The sounds of the fire and the distant cicadas surrounding the little camp. No one was talking all too tired to strike up a conversation. Zoey pulled her thick waves over her shoulders running her fingers through the ends of it. Sighing heavily she tosses the heavy strands back over her shoulders taking a quick glimpse towards the end of the drive way. There was no head lights but she thought she heard the groan of a vehicle off in the distance.

After she had fully relaxed back in her seat again the tree next to the group's fire she heard it again. Only this time she wasn't the only one who had heard it. Slowly the heads of those around her turned towards the newest noise, accompanied by a streak of light racing down the gravel road. She stood and walked towards the old blue truck as it sped past everyone. It skidded to a halt next the front steps of the farm house. Shane jumped out pulling two bags out with him.

Zoey took notice of the missing man that had left with Shane. With a frown she watched as Hershel and Rick threw open the screen door in a hurry to reach the outside. The old farmer help Rick grab the items while at the same time looking over the truck. "Where is Otis?" he asked removing his eyes from the truck and placing them back on Shane. The other man looked down at the ground and frowned a look a guilt was set in the corners of his mouth. "He didn't make it." He announced before dragging his hands down his face.

Hershel gave instructions not to tell the man's wife until after they performed the surgery. The older man ushered those who were going to be needed back into the house. Zoey watched Shane closely as he sat on the front sets, his head in his hands. A large hand landed on her shoulder. She looked over and Daryl stood there looking at her. With a nod of his head, "come on we have a long day tomorrow. The kid is in good hands and they got what they need now." Zoey nodded and followed behind her brother.

The next morning Zoey was awoken with a nudging to her legs. She rolled over sitting up slowly sitting up noticing the faint light that was peaking though the tent. With a nod to assure her brother that she was awake she crawled out of the tent grabbing her boots. With a final kick to ensure they were on comfortably she stretched pulling her hands into the air and pulling herself up to her tippy toes. Once she was all stretched out she took a step forward guiding herself towards the smell of food. Without any wasted time Glenn handed her a small plate filled with the remnants of what looked like spam and some powdered eggs. Zoey gratefully scarfed it down.

Just as everyone finished their breakfast Rick emerged from the house. He looked relieved, not as tense. When he reached the group camped out in the front yard, he announced that Carl was doing much better. He called Daryl and Tdog over to the hood of SUV, a map in hand. Apparently Hershel had given them a map of the area, giving them a better idea of where they were headed.

Hershel appeared then insisting on Rick resting as much as possible, he had given too much blood. He wouldn't make it more than a mile before passing out. Daryl took it upon himself to speak up then. "Then me and Zoey can take this area and search for her." He pointed to a spot on the map and hovered his finger about an area. "Good, just make sure you guys stay in sight of each other." Rick said throwing a glance over at Zoey to make sure she was listening. With a nod Zoey smiled and turned and went to retrieve their weapons.

Within an hour Daryl and Zoey were walking next to a creak keeping a close watch on the ground. Zoey had split off about a hundred yards off from where he was standing. He still could see her hair around the branches of the trees, giving him a good idea if she needed help at all. Glancing up his watch has her head bobbed up and down around the different shrubs. He smiled when his thoughts turned to their mother, Zoey was the spitting image of the women. Their mother had wavy red hair but nowhere near the shade that Zoey possessed. Her eyes were the same color that Daryl and Zoey both had and Zoey was just as short. His sister held the same compassion in her heart as the mother did as well but Daryl had even noticed a bit of the old man's hardness and cruelty. This was what made Zoey so compassionate and loving, but also made her violently protective of those she called hers. Her family her friends, and allies.

Daryl had noticed though that his sister was able to balance her anger a lot better than their old man had. Hopeful it stayed that way, Daryl didn't know if he would be able to handle her losing her sanity. He frowned, how many times had he taken the belt for his little sister when the old man came after her. How many times had Merle stepped in for himself, before he left? Huffing a sigh he shook the memories out of the fore front of his mind and focused back on the ground. That's when he spotted it.

Zoey heard Daryl whistle from her right. Turning to look she saw him waving her over pointing to the ground. She jogged over holding her bow to her side. When she reached him and looked down at the fern there at his feet. Under the little plant sticking out from the edges of the leaves was a tiny shoe print, far too small to be anyone at the camps. Zoey smiled and looked up at her brother, he nodded and headed in the direction of the toe print was headed.

She trailed behind Daryl looking for any hint that she veered off in any directions. She crisscrossed back and forth over the trail making sure that she didn't step on any of the track. An opening in the trees made her pick up her pace to stay with her brother. When the trees gave way to a clearing she spotted an older building. The windows were long boarded up and the front porch looked like it might give way.

She watched as Daryl took a hesitant step onto the rotting steps. The boards swayed and bent in the middle under his weight but it didn't break. Zoey waited for him to reach the top before she followed him up and into the building. It was defiantly a house, once in the house it was like walking into the front room of a house. Stairs to the front of them and a kitchen to their right. A sparsely put together front room to the left. A scuffling noise from the upstairs was where they took a look first.

Daryl took point, his cross bow raised. Zoey stood to the side of the upstairs door counting down on her fingers. Once she reached zero she flung the door open and backed down stair just in case. The twang of her brother's crossbow was barely noticeable to the sound of the walker falling to the floor. Daryl cautiously stepped into the room his cross bow reloaded and still at the ready. There was only one walker was in the room.

Zoey exited the room and made her way back down the stairs and began looking through the meager set up of the front room. Her brother made his way into the kitchen behind her. She heard cupboards opening then the pantry. "Hey, come here." His gruff voice echoed out of the kitchen. Zoey turned around and walked out of the front room. Rounding the corner she peered into the pantry door and there in the bottom was a blanket and a pillow. Her eyes lit up and she looked at Daryl who was smirking with a nod he closed the door and headed for the front door.

Once outside both of them set off around the house looking for any sign of where she could have headed after that. Several different trails were coming and going from the building giving the sibling hope that the little girl could be close.

Daryl caught Zoey's attention and walked over to her. "I am going to follow the newest trail off over there. I want you to wait here until I get back. Just in case." He said eyeing the woods closely. Zoey nodded and with a quick movement told him to be careful. With a determined set to his shoulders she watched as he wondered off.

Daryl followed the tracks into the woods. It didn't look like the child was in a hurry either. He was hoping she hadn't gone too far out. He passed a berry bush where it seemed she spent some time around. So he circled it a moment and finding where she went in the direction that was a slightly heading back in the direction of the building. With a smile he followed it off. She couldn't have been more than an hour ahead of him.

Another ten minutes and Daryl heard the gurgle and growl from a couple of walkers up ahead. He ducked down hiding next a tree peering around to check whether he could see them or not. And sure enough up ahead were three corpses lunging at a tree trying to reach something in its branches. Taking a deep breathe he pulled his cross bow up and stepped around the tree shoot the closest one in the back of the head, effectively gaining the attention of the rest. They tuned on him grunting and growling with their slow gate making their way towards him.

Having no time to reload he pulled his hunting knife when the first one reach him he ducked back around a tree stabbing it in the side of the head as it reached for him. Pulling it out roughly he dodged around the tree again taking the last one out head on shoving the knife into the walker's eye socket, watching it fall to the ground. With one last look at the corpses he made his way to the tree to check it out.

Zoey waited impatiently pacing around the house making sure she had it all cover just in case. It had been at least forty-five minutes and nothing had stirred in the forest. Some bird calls bounced off the trees making her feel a little better about her surroundings. She was becoming restless and was beginning to wish Daryl would hurry it up or at least an animal would come by so she could try and get it.

She had circled the house another couple of times finally stopping in front of a bush of flowers. If she remembered it correctly Daryl had said it was a Cherokee rose. She didn't remember when she had heard him tell her that, but she remembered it was his voice that was saying it.

This flower brought memories back of how her brothers and she had lived with their parents. She didn't remember her mother that much she had died when she was like three, but sometimes she could see her face smiley sadly at her. Her father was a gruff man, in personality and features. A tall man with strong set jaw and mean eyes. Merle was almost exactly like their father, although he didn't take his attitude out on Daryl, and yes she had started many of their fights but she found she missed that big jackass.

She took a deep breath hoping to relief of her memories. She reached up and softly rubbed her hand down her throat feeling the scar that sat there. Frowning up at the sky she reach behind her to the belt loop she had stuck her arrows in and pulled one out. Notching it in her bow she walked back around the house. She was walking the clearing branching away from the house telling herself she wasn't going to leave the clearing or the sight of the house. Reaching the spot where her brother had disappeared in she stopped and stared hoping to catch sight of him coming back. She didn't let herself hope that maybe he found the little girl that everyone was praying would still be alive. Even she was losing hope that they would find Sofia alive or even at all. She had been gone far too long for her and even in the world where the dead didn't walk around trying to chew on you the hopes of finding her was getting slim.

She caught movement off to her right pushing the leaves around. She pulled her bow up and dew the string back. Taking a deep breath preparing for the worst but she was cautious because Daryl hadn't returned. She knew better than to shoot before she saw her target clearly. When the branches moved again she caught sight of her brother and she released the tension in the string. Taking a deep breath she shifted her weight onto to one foot and smiled. When he got closer she noticed that he seemed to be carrying something heavy but the trees were still in the way so she couldn't make out what. Maybe it was a deer.

Then she saw it and it wasn't a deer. It was small and the top of its head had blond hair sticking out all over the place. She placed her hand over her mouth and moved towards him before breaking onto a run.


	7. Chapter 7

Her heart was racing and she felt like her throat was slowly closing. When she had laid eyes on those blond strands the world had stopped paused in its ever turning motion. She reached her brother and relived him of his crossbow making it easier for him to carry her. She was motionless and dirty. Her eyes weren't even moving below her lids. Zoey looked up into Daryl's eyes, a silent question burned brightly. He nodded to confirm her question. As he shifted the little girl in his arms getting a better grip on her small frame he said. "Better get her back, so the old man can have a look. She fell and hit her head pretty good." Zoey nodded and followed behind him as he made his way through the forest making his way to safety.

Zoey's hands were full so she couldn't use her bow. She adjusted the crossbow and her compound bow about her body allowing her one hand to grip her gun properly. She kept watch on her surroundings while at the same time watching to see if the little girl would move, wake up, to her brother's movement. The child did not even so much as stir. With a frown, that's when she noticed Sofia's hair slowly turning pink.

Zoey grabbed Daryl's shirt slowing him to a stop. Grabbing gently at the girl's head she rolled it away from her brother's arm to get a better look. There nestled on the crown of her head within her blond hair was a deep gash, the tip of it rested just where the hair had started turning a light red. When Zoey lifted her head further up to get a better look she realized the extent of the cut. It was three inches long and in the middle the skull peaked out. In a panic she looked up into Daryl's eyes, she didn't even bother to use her hands, she mouthed "run".

No need for any more encouragement her brother nodded, carefully shifted the girl higher on his chest, he burst into the woods towards the farm. Zoey followed closely behind him in blind panic. They had to get her to Hershel, head wounds tend to bleed longer and heavier than most. If they did get there soon, Zoey feared, Sofia could bleed to death in her brother's arms.

It seemed like hours before they finally crossed the border of trees that bordered the farms fields. Daryl was running off pure adrenaline at this point his legs burning and his arms and back screamed for a break. Sofia was light but having to carry her so long at such a brisk pace were defiantly taking its toll on his body. He could hear Zoey's harsh breath behind him covering his back, just in case. Not even three steps out of the woods and the entire camp noticed them and taking only a few more seconds before a few of them moved in their direction. He turned his head back towards his little sister and spoke loud enough for her to hear him. "Go get Hershel and try and keep Carol busy until the old man is done with the kid." In his peripheral he saw her nod and hurry on a head of him.

He slowed his pace now feeling as though no matter how fast he was going what was going to happen was going to happen now that they reached safety. In a hazy tired motion he trudged on watching his sister pass what looked like Rick and Tdog pointing and moving her hands frantically, before taking off for the house. He could hear the slamming of the front door from down in the field where he was standing.

Rick reached him first, "here let me have her. You have done enough." Daryl relinquished hold on the girl's small body. "Watch out for her head. She fell out of a tree and landed on a rock." He said barely above a whisper as he watched the man carefully arrange her limp body and take off from the field himself. That's when he saw Zoey standing next to Carol with her arms around the women's shoulder. Carol was sitting down in a camp chair her hand covered her mouth.

The farm buzzed with commotion as Hershel emerged from the house. Zoey hurriedly moving her hands in the air just as Beth exited the house. Hershel placed a hand on the red head's shoulder trying to calm her. "Don't worry we will do what we can. You and your brother did well today, young lady." He said. Beth smiled at her and put her hands around her newest friend's arms in an attempt to help relax her. Zoey turned to her then and signed, 'help he tell her mom.' Beth simply smiled with a nod.

Once Zoey had explained what was going on to Carol, with a little help from Beth, she had the women sitting down and with a comforting grasp on the older women's shoulders kept her in place. Beth dismissed herself to go help her father with whatever needed to be done. At this time Rick had reached the house and he and the little girl disappeared into the home. Her brother slowly made his way to the camp nodding in their direction before roughly placing himself down away from everyone, chewing on his thumb impatiently. Zoey now felt guilty for smoking their last cigarette because her brother looked like he could use one.

After a few moments Carol assured Zoey that she would give the doctor time before she went looking in on her daughter, although the reluctant sound in her voice told a different story. So the red head took her seat next to her brother on the opposite side of the tree from him. Lori exited her tent and made her way over to where they were sitting. A smile plastered on her face. "Today is a good day." She stated smiling at Zoey. She answered with a small smile and a nod. Lori tilted her head to the side and smiled a little more. "Someone has been asking about you." The brunette tilted her head and let out a small chuckle at Zoey's confusion. "Come with me." She said with her hand extended. The red head took her hand and stood.

She followed Lori back up to the house leading her into the building and to the room where Carl had been recovering. With much surprise Zoey noticed that Carl was not only awake but he was sitting up reclined against some pillows eating some kind of soup. His face illuminated as he noticed his guest. "You found her didn't you?" he asked getting excited. Zoey placed a mock frown on her face, 'calm down you don't want to pull your stiches.' She signed at him. He seemed to get the point taking a deep breath but his smile only widened.

Zoey took a seat at the end of the bed as Lori took her place back in the chair next to the head of the bed. Folding one of her legs under her and leaning on her hand she watched as Carl ate what was left of his lunch, after his mom told him to finish of course. Zoey smiled at the boy's exuberance after he finished lunch, keeping most of his topics away from Sofia for now.

A couple of hours after she had entered his room she left while Carl slept, after totally exhausting himself playing go fish with Zoey. A deck of cards that Beth had brought in after a Carl became too adamant about standing up. She walked into the front room where the coffee table had been pushed up against the wall and the couch turned into a bed. A queen sized mattress that had been folded up in the couch that didn't even look like a pull out couch with as much floral that had covered it.

Sofia rested comfortably with Carol taking her place beside the girl's side holding her hand, stroking it lovingly. Zoey smiled and before anyone could noticed she slipped out of the house. Sitting down on the porch she rubbed both hands down her face. "Today seems to be exciting for everyone." Glenn's voice popped off from behind her. She turned slightly to see his face. He had a stupid grin on his face as he sauntered over to her from the porch swing. "I got you a piece of paper and a pen just in case you wanted to say anything." Zoey smiled and took the items before quickly scrawling, 'how nice of you.'

Glenn smiled with a snort. "Yeah I kind of get that a lot." With a quick release of air the red head snorted and then wrote again on the paper, 'what's got you all happy.' When Glenn read this his face burned almost brighter than her hair. "Well it's been a good day for one." He stated simply before rubbing his neck nervously. Zoey eyed him closely before writing with a smile. 'Either you got laid or someone gave you a Popsicle.' She nudged him with her shoulder gaining his focus back on her. Glenn read it and Zoey didn't think it possible as he turned a darker shade of red. "You are defiantly a Dixon. Sounds like something Merle would said." He choked out looking around nervously before replying. "Ok maybe." He chuckled a little as he quickly dismissed himself as Dale called him over.

That night for dinner Lori and Carol decided that to thank their host, by making dinner for everyone. Zoey, not doing anything, kept them company while her brother helped Rick with something or other. Beth, Lori, Carol, and Maggie were all in the kitchen talking and smiling. All talking and smiling just passing the time while the food was cooking. For the first time in forever Zoey was making friends and she was enjoying it tremendously.

She liked Lori and no matter how much Andrea or anyone else for that matter said she did wrong. Zoey knew she had her reasons and she was making the best of the world. She was a caring mother and she even seemed to except the wild temperament of the two Dixon siblings that were with them. Even if one of them hardly talked them. Carol was motherly figure always willing to help take care of everyone in the camp, whether they deserved it or not. Her daughter being lost seemed to almost break her and Zoey hoped in the future the women could get stronger. She wouldn't be able to see those caring eyes harsh and cold. Maggie was her favorite beside Beth so far. She was close to Zoey's age and could understand her thought process and didn't need to talk to her, it seemed, to understand what she was thinking. The red head could tell that she had a hard crush on Glenn, and she quickly put together what had happened on the run they both had gone on that day. Then there was Beth. A soft spoken intelligent young women, who even though only being sixteen or seventeen understood a lot more than the others thought. She kept that quiet though and smiled. Zoey could see the slight mischievous glance that the petite blond got in her eyes every now and then and she could tell there was a fire that was waiting to burn.

Dinner was made and the table set. All the younger adults and even Carl, who was finally allowed out of bed for little bits of time, sat at a smaller table. The rest of the adults sat at the huge mahogany dining table talking amongst themselves in easy conversation. Zoey had been quiet watching and eating as she observed everyone around. Carl to her left and Beth to her right while Glenn sat next to Carl's other side with Maggie on his other side. The young man who Zoey hadn't talk too much, Jimmie, sat on Beth's other side. Glenn and Maggie had been passing notes while everyone talked almost all night. Zoey tried to hide her smile when she looked at Glenn. He noticed anyways and he gave her the look that said 'stop', Zoey couldn't though and just kept on smiling.

When dinner was finished Zoey helped Beth and Maggie with dishes before heading out to her tent for bed. In her mind she kept chanting to herself that Sofia would be ok and that the gash on her head would heal perfectly. There shouldn't be anything to worry about she was in capable hands. Even with those words it took hours for her to fall asleep, and when she did it was fitful and long.

A/N: I am sorry to those of you that I haven't responded to your comments. I just wanted to let everyone know how much I appreciate how much you liked it so far, it has given me the courage to keep writing on this idea of mine. I also wanted to apologize for the somewhat short chapters I had so many ideas for later on in the story that it's hard to get my mind focused on the beginning and to keep it there. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

When the sun rose the next morning Zoey woke slowly. Her head ached from lack of sleep and her joints stiff from sleeping on the ground. Sitting up slowly allowing her hair that had fallen out her sleeping pony tail to fall into her face. She pulled her hands up and attempted to scrub the sleep fully from her eyes. With a final huff of air she pushed herself onto her knees and retrieved her boots. Kicking them into place she moved towards the morning fire.

Glenn was sitting there looking lost in thought, a pained expression in his eyes. Zoey frowned, Glenn was always the happy one. Something must be up if it had the Asian man upset. Zoey turned to her brother and tapped him on the shoulder to let him know she was awake. He looked up at her and with a grunt nodded in her direction, his own version of a good morning. When he looked back at the fire eating his food slowly she took a good look at him. His hair had started to lengthen at the bottom touching the nap of his neck. She smiled and nudged him again causing him to look back up at her. She grabbed the ends of his hair and tugged before turning her head towards the rest of the group.

Just then Maggie walked by the camp in a hurry, not even glancing towards Glenn. Something was defiantly up considering the change in the women since last night. The red head ran after the other women not giving Glenn the chance to stand up from his seat. When she caught up with her she touched her shoulder causing her to jerk around to look at her a frown quickly dissolved. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "I didn't realize it was you. What's up?" she looked straight at Zoey, like she was desperately trying to cover something up.

Zoey just raised a fire red eyebrow and tilted her head slightly. "What?" Maggie asked with a nervous laugh. Zoey just shrugged playfully with quick gesture for her to continue on. Maggie smiled and wrapped one of her arms around the shorter women and squeezed. "You know you talk too much." She said with a joke as they continued on down the path.

Zoey was content to help Maggie with her chores and in doing so secretly hoped that the older women would tell her what happened. No secrets were spilled so Zoey still had no clue what was going on. So by the time they were done she headed back to camp frustrated.

When she reached where the campfire was normally set up her target was not there. So she headed towards the R.V in hopes the little poop was hiding there. Just as she was about to climb into the home on wheels she heard Dale and Glenn talking. "You're old…um you know things. So…what if someone told you something that somebody else should know." Dale cut off Glenn, "Glenn, stop being dramatic. Spit it out." With a sputter Glenn quickly said. "There are walkers in the barn and Lori's pregnant."

Zoey quickly backed out of the R.V and walked quickly to the front of the vehicle. When she spotted both of the men she grabbed Glenn on the shoulder so that he could look right at her. "crap." He whispered to himself before, "Please don't say anything, Zoey please, please." Clasping both hands in front of him pleading. Zoey nodded reluctantly, her mouth set in a firm line. She looked at Dale to see what the older man would suggest.

Dale's eyes were wide with worry when he said. "Keep this quiet. I will go and talk with Hershel." Rubbing his hands down his face as he turned to walk away, the rifle he carried slung low on his back. The Red head turned back to Glenn and without thinking she asked, "How long have you known?" The confused look on the young man's face alerted her to the problem. With and exasperated look she grabbed his shirt and led him into the camper. She slammed the door behind her and dug through the draws looking for a pen and paper. When Glenn realized what she was looking for he help her find the items she required. Once found he handed it to her looking stressed and worn down.

She wrote her question on the paper quickly, making her hand writing sloppy and almost unreadable. He took the note and read it slowly deciphering her chicken scratch. "Um, I found them last night…when… um, Maggie and I were going to the barn. I mean when I went to meet…her." He said as Zoey waited patiently for him to finish his sentence. Once he finished his stuttered sentence she nodded and took the piece of paper back and wrote. "I will keep your secrete. Just know that I am not alright with keeping it." She shoved the paper at him and exited the R.V with a huff.

It was later in the afternoon than Zoey thought cause by the time she was done talking with Glenn, everyone was getting ready to make lunch. Hershel seemed to like the whole get together dinner they had, so it seemed they were making every meal in the house, now. So Zoey sat in the kitchen but this time Lori had instructed her on how to cut up some potatoes. So with something to do she contributed to the meal. Even that didn't keep her from bouncing her leg impatiently. No one seemed to notice until Daryl walked in.

He eyed her closely, her hands were busy cutting up vegetables but he noticed his sister's leg moving erratically. Frowning he tapped her on the shoulder once he was closer to her. She looked over at him and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Daryl looked around a moment before signing 'everything okay?' it took her a moment to answer but when she nodded that it was he didn't believe her. Out loud he told her "yeah sure." The short sentence letting her know they were going to talk about it later. As he turned around he noticed her eye roll and he snorted. "I am going hunting, if anyone needs me." He announced as he exited the kitchen.

As he passed the front room he gave a quick glance at the little girl. He paused a moment, there was something off the last time he looked at her, her head was pointed towards the front door. Now when Daryl looked at the little girl she was facing away from the door. Tilting his head slightly to the side he crept into the room and looked down at her figure, and she moved again. She tilted her blond little head back towards the door and with a slow flutter her eyes opened and closed before opening again and staying open. He froze, was he imaging this or was she looking straight at him, and a moment after she opened her eyes she smiled slightly before trying to sit up. This broke Daryl from his trance. "Carol!" he shouted. "You better get in her women." He kept his eyes on Sofia just in case he was hallucinating.

Carol came rushing out from the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. "What is going on?" she asked looking straight at the man in front of her. Noticing that he wasn't looking at her she looked down to the bed. With a burst of air a squeak emerged and she bent down next to the couch, wrapping her arms around her little girl. A sound like a sob escaped as she rocked her little girl back and forth. "mommy." She said from under her mother's embrace. Carol lifted her head and smiled. "I dropped my doll." She wined quietly. "Oh, baby." Carols answered with a smile as she moved away hair away from her face. Daryl feeling slightly uncomfortable said gruffly, "where at?" when the little girl looked back at him her lip quivered. "By the river." Daryl just nodded and left the house, maybe he could find some food in that area.

Zoey frowned in disappointment wishing she hadn't decided to help with lunch cause the thought of hunting with her brother for a bit sounded really good. So she sighed heavily and continued helping with the meal. Lori looked at her with a smile. "Maybe next time you can go with him. It would be good for you to get away from camp." She said as Zoey looked at her. The red head smiled a little and watched as Carol left to check on Sofia who was sleeping peacefully now. When she was out of sight she stood and walked over to where Lori was standing. Making sure no one was watching she touched the brunette's stomach hoping the older women would understand.

The look on Lori's face told her everything. She was shocked and embarrassed. "How…" her unfinished question hung in the air. Zoey looked around really quickly finding some flour still on the counter, she wrote, Glenn. Lori rolled her eyes, "it figures." Then she looked at Zoey her eyes burning with faltering hope. So the red head shook her head, allowing Lori to take a deep breath. The older women wrapped her arms around Zoey in a tight hug, causing her to stiffen for a moment before she placed one hand on the back of her shoulders with a light tap. Then in silence they finished everyone's lunch.

Hershel had checked on Sofia. She still had a concussion but his examination of her stiches was good. No fever and no swelling of her wounded area meant it had a good chance of healing. The older man allowed her to get up as long as she didn't over exert herself. So she was sitting in the kitchen with Beth and Maggie when Zoey left to check on the camp area.

As she got closer she noticed that Andrea was on the camper with a riffle keeping watch. Keeping her eyes on the ground she figured if she stood around long enough someone would give her something to do till Daryl got home. When she leaned up against the R.V Andrea announced that a walker was headed their way. Zoey turned a little to look in the direction the women had pointed. The figure was too far out to see what exactly it was so Rick told Andrea to wait a minute.

Rick and Tdog took off in that direction in a swift walk. Zoey put her hand over her eyes trying to block out the sun to see better. As the being got closer something seemed familiar about the way it was walking. The two men had gotten a lot closer and were stopped Rick had his pistol raised, and after a moment he dropped his arm. "I can make the shot." Andrea said as she took aim again. Zoey took a step closer watching the reaction between what was going on, Rick and Tdog didn't seem threatened, but before she could point that out a loud crack reverberated off the trees. "Got it!" Andrea announced.

Panic rose in Zoey's throat as she took a faltering step again. Rick and Tdog were waving their hands frantically and screaming. The red head took off at a full run towards the spot, she knew something was wrong. She knew it. Grabbing ahold of the gate she didn't bother to unhook it she just threw herself over it. Stumbling to her feet she made it to where Rick and Tdog were hauling a dirty human being to his feet. She hadn't even notice that Shane and Glenn were right behind her. She watched in silent horror as Shane took Tdogs place. "Are those ears?" Glenn asked Just as Rick grabbed the necklace and shoved them in his shirt looking at Zoey in sympathy.

Red blurred the edges of her vision as they drug her brother's limp body to the house. She clenched her fists and turned around gritting her teeth she headed back to the R.V. Andrea was now on the ground heading towards them a look of apologetic fear on her face. "I am sorry, Zoey. I thought…" she didn't have time to finish her sentence when Zoey balled her fist up and pulled back. The red head hit her square in the nose and had no intention of stopping but before she could climb on top of the blond she was once again air born. Strong arms were holding her struggling anger induced body in the air a soft voice from behind her was trying to get her to calm down. It didn't help

She struggled and fought. She wanted down she knew she need to calm down but being held like a sack of flower wasn't helping. "Shane, put her down." Dale said calmly. It took a moment but Zoey felt her body lower slightly to the ground, but not close enough. Lifting her hands straight up, she wriggled her way out of her captures arms. Once she hit the ground she scrambled to her feet and turned around huffing in anger. Shane stood there his hands in the air showing his surrender. With her head on her shoulder a little better, but no less angry, she headed towards the house.

When she reached the house she was far calmer but her mind swam with worry. She skipped up the steps two at a time reaching the door and tearing into the house in a hurry. Zoey went to rush into the room where she seen Hershel was standing. In a half thought she wondered where they had moved Carl to but she pushed it aside. Rick stopped her from going into the room. He calmly told her that Daryl had taken an arrow to the side, and the bullet had only grazed his temple. After he assessed her to make sure she was ok he walked her into the room where Hershel and Patricia had just finished stitching his side. When they were done they left with a polite smile.

When they had finally left her all alone she sat on the end of the bed by her brother's feet to keep watch over him. Zoey sat there all evening not moving an inch. When Beth came in with a plate of food and before Zoey could tell her that Daryl hadn't even woke up she said, "I know I was bringing it for you. Can't have you starving now can we. When he wakes up I will bring him something too, don't worry." And with a smile and a quick glance at the sleeping man she exited the room. The red head picked at her food before setting it on a chair and curling up at her big little brother's feet and soon she fell asleep with a tear dripping off of her nose.


	9. Chapter 9

His eyes fluttered open slowly. The first thing that he noticed was that it was dark outside of the window to his right. The second thing he took noticed was that his side ache something awful. Reaching his hand up to his ribs he felt bandages and tape. Another thing that came to his attention was a pounding in his temple and with a reach of his hand again he confirmed that he was bandaged. Taking that moment to try and stretch length wise in the bed is when he noticed the last thing.

His sister was laying on her stomach with her arms curled up under her chest. Her mouth hung open slightly and her long red pony tail was hanging off the other side of the bed. Daryl pulled himself further up in bed situating himself painfully in the sitting position. Taking a shaky breath as a stich of pain pieced into his side where the arrow had punched through the skin. Once the pain subsided he glanced back down at his baby sister.

His mind flashed back to when she was little, around the age of four. Just after their mother died he would wake up in the middle of the night to find her curled up at the end of his bed. Daryl had never had the heart to wake her so he always found her blanket and covered her up with it. He smirked a little to himself. She slept just like she did when she was a toddler too. All curled up and on her stomach.

Daryl felt his eyes getting heavy again but with Zoey laying at his feet he wouldn't be able to get comfortable by himself. So with as much strength that he had left in his tired worn out body he tapped the bed with his hand. "Hey, pssst, Zoey wake up a minute." He whispered harshly. His only reply from the red head was a groan as she rolled her head away from the noise. So again but with a little more force, as much as it pained him, he slapped the mattress again and a slightly louder gruff, "HEY". Zoey started and her head flew upward looking around wearily for any signs of danger.

A foggy sleep induced confusion clouded her brain from making any connection to what had woken her. At first she thought she was back in her own room but clearly she could see she wasn't. That's when she heard Daryl whisper from the head of the bed. "Hey, come over 'ere and help me adjust these damn things." Zoey sat up slowly at first and wiped the little trail of drool that and formed in the corner of her mouth whiles she slept. Standing she made a slow approach to the top of the bed grasping Daryl's arm carefully. She helped him sit forward a little and listened to him groan out a few slurred, "son of a bitch." Once he was forward enough she pooled the pillows into a nice puddle that would allow him to lay there in a somewhat sitting up position.

She was quite awake now and didn't know if she would be able to sleep anymore. So she sat down on the chair that Lori had occupied for so long while Carl had been in the room. Once her brother had gotten as comfortable as he was going to get his eyes seemed to collapse on themselves and he was out, snoring slightly. She glanced at the night stand clock confirming that it was still only 4:45 in the morning.

Seeing that Daryl was sleeping again she took this time to go back to camp for a minute. Trotting down the front steps and to the supplies they had collected, she hoped that they still had some coffee and maybe even a little powdered creamer. Sitting on top of the camper was Shane, who nodded to her with a grim look. She lifted her hand in a quick wave as she rummaged through the cans, and quickly found she was in luck. A large can of coffee that they had was still there. It was only about half full but it was better than nothing. Grasping the can in her hands she turned to the utensils and dug for the percolator.

Once the items were found she placed them next to the pit and filled the metal filter with coffee grounds and the bottom with plenty of water. Starting the fire was the hard part, there was nothing left but warm coals that weren't even red at the moment. So she stacked some wood on top of the coals and placed some dried moss in the middle of the pile. Now for the lighting it thing, she patted her clothes down looking for the lighter she had stored away in one of her pockets. Finding the lump in her front pants pocket she pulled it out and flicked it a few times.

Finding that the fuel was low in this lighter she quickly held it to the dry crispy moss watching it catch quickly. Hoping that it would stay lit she pulled some dried grass from behind her and used it to light the other side. Once the flames were sufficiently high and the wood crackling she placed the grate back over the middle and waited for the flames to be low enough not to hurt the coffee pot.

The percolator bubbled and steamed signaling that it was done. Zoey quickly filled her tin cup and set it aside to cool a moment so she wouldn't burn her tongue. She hadn't been able to find any of the powdered creamer, much to her disappointment. So once it was cool enough she sipped on the bitter concoction slowly, hoping it would help her stay awake for the day. It had taken a good hour to get the coffee ready and now the group was emerging from their tents.

Andrea had already taken a cup to the top of the R.V to relieve Shane, who was now sitting by the fire guzzling his cup. Rick was up and helping a tired and sore Carl to the fire so that he could sit and eat the breakfast that Carol was preparing. Lori was the last out of her tent a look of exhaustion was evident with the dark semicircles under her eyes. Carl was sitting next to Zoey calmly eating his share of the newly found powdered eggs, with a silly smile plastered on his face.

Glenn was now standing and pacing silently in front of the group. Zoey kept her eyes on the man and noticed that Dale stood off to the side doing the same. Finally Glenn stilled and turned to the group and with a deep breath he announced. "There are walkers in the barn." The announcement didn't surprise the red head because of her priory knowledge but the rest of the group was now either staring in shock or standing and shouting.

"How long have you known this?" Shane exclaimed as he took a step towards the Asian man. Dale stepped in then in his almost parental manner explained that he had talked to Hershel and that the other older man only saw them as sick. Rick stood and gently pushed Shane back into the group and announced, "I will see what I can do. Talk to Hershel about this, maybe get him to see the truth of the matter." Everyone quieted down at this but were no less uncomfortable about the situation.

When all settled down Zoey took her leave and headed back to the house to check on her brother. She knew he was stubborn so they may need help keeping him down. She smiled the thought of him trying to push his way out of bed was all too amusing to her, but she knew he needed his rest.

As she entered his room she noticed that he was awake and Beth, as promised was delivering him some food. Daryl was laying on his back his arms crossed looking highly annoyed. Zoey smiled widely at him when he noticed her. 'Oh don't be a baby.' She signed at him only gaining a glare from him before she changed the subject. 'How did you mess yourself up this time?' her question meant to be humorous but he only snorted. "Fell down a hill looking for something." Once Beth excused herself politely Zoey patted her on the shoulder as she left.

The red head turned her attention back to her surly sibling with a determined look on her face, waiting for him to finish his story. 'Sofia said she lost her doll. I thought I saw it but the only way to get a better look was to climb down this hill. About halfway down I grabbed at a root but behind the damn thing was this big fat snake, and I let go. It was too steep and I lost my footing.' He signed as he turned to face and eye the food with obvious hunger. Zoey walked around the bed and slumped down in the chair putting her feet on the edge of the mattress. 'I landed on one of my arrows.' He said as he pointed to his side. She nodded and then she added for his benefit. 'Then Andrea shot you when she thought you were a walker.' She finished for him. "Stupid bitch.'' He snorted. "Hey hand me that plate while you're sitting there being useless." He said. She slid her feet back to the floor and gently placed the food on his lap.

Once he had finished she took the plate back to the kitchen where Hershel and his family were eating. When the old man noticed her he turned and asked, "Is he still awake I would like to take a look and make sure he is still doing ok?" Zoey nodded with a smile and headed back to her brothers side. Hershel followed behind drying his hands on a towel. "Let's take a look at those wounds and make sure you don't have a concussion." Daryl grumbled and rolled onto his side to give the man a better look at his wound.

With a quick assessment it was announced that he didn't have an infection yet and that there was no concussion. Hershel even announced that he could go back to his tent, as long as he didn't move around too much. So after he left Daryl made Zoey help him back to camp where he laid down and sulked. Zoey left him alone to relax.

The camp was buzzing and everyone was moving around. Even Sofia and Carl were slowly walking around getting used to being up. When it came time for their lessons Zoey sat not far away listening to what Lori was teaching them. Rick had decided that it was time to teach more of the group how to fire a weapon. Zoey didn't need to go so she stayed behind with the children, Daryl and Lori, but everyone including Beth, Jimmy, and Patricia went.

It was quiet without all the voices around to make conversation. It was a surprisingly comfortable silence so much so that Zoey found herself closing her eyes and listening to the soft voices of the lesson. It felt like hours when the group got back, minus Shane and Andrea. Rick had explained that Shane had taken the blond out to see if there was anything of use to be scavenged from the houses not far from the little town, and should be back by sun down.

Beth waved Zoey over with an excited expression, so the red head dragged herself to her feet. When she reached the little blonde she smiled wider. "Daddy said that I can ride for a little bit, I was wondering if you wanted to come." Zoey stared at her a minute before shrugging. 'Don't really know how to ride but sure I will go. I don't have anything else to do.' She signed at Beth who just smiled more. "Don't worry I can show you. It aint hard kinda like riddin' a bike. Only without the pedaling." She grabbed Zoey's arm and drug her in the direction of the stables.

Beth went through the steps of how to saddle and place the bit in the horse's mouth. Even got on her selected horse first and showered her how to rein the horse in whatever directions. So with a deep breath she flung herself up in to the saddle. The horse took a few steps to the side once she was seated causing Zoey to grab onto the horn of the saddle to catch her balance. When the horse relaxed so did Zoey and slowly, once they got moving, a smile spread across her face. Beth had been right wasn't hard at all.

She and Beth rode around for an hour, back into the woods but never out of sight of the house. They even got to go faster than a walk once, which the red head found exhilarating. When they finished and the saddles had been put away Beth put a halter on both and led them out of the stables, confusing Zoey slightly. Beth just smiled and said, "Can't put them away hot. Gotta cool them down so they aint sweating." So Zoey trotted up to her and took the lead rope of the pretty bay she had been riding and walked the animal around, a smile on her face.

Beth had just finish putting her horse in the stall when the cracking of gun shots startled both of them. There were just one then a few second later three in secession. Zoey took off out of the stable and headed in the direction of the barn, where the sound was coming from, Beth close behind her.

Turning the corner the first thing she saw was Rick pulling his gun and shooting what looked like a walker on a leash. The next thing she saw was Shane wildly pulling and breaking the locks on the barn, ultimately releasing the contained walkers from within. Startled she grabbed the blonds arm as the girl made a move to head towards them. Zoey guided her up behind Hershel and Rick out of firing range.

One by one the walkers were pouring out of the barn and everyone was shooting. Even Daryl was out of bed and shooting a 12 gage at the living dead. The sounds seem to go on forever before it stop and a stunned silence hung in the air. Zoey didn't bother to hold back her friend any longer and watched as she headed straight into the group of corpses looking for a particular body. Zoey cover her mouth, making it seem like she was guarding against the smell, but she knew better.

Just as Beth removed a decaying body of a walker from that of another it lunged knocking her over as she let out a scream. Maggie was closest and was attempting to pull her sister from the grips of the dead women, when Andrea flung a scythe and pieced the back of the walkers head. When Zoey got closer she realized that this women in life look a lot like some of the picture on the Greene's fridge. The final understanding set in when Beth stood up and stormed off in the direction of the house. Zoey could hear the girl's sobs echoing in her head.


	10. Chapter 10

Within moment the group was in movement moving the bodies. The ones of those that were unimportant placed in the back of the older blue truck and those bodies of Maggie and Beth's brother and their mother placed aside to be buried. Zoey grabbed a shovel and headed to the chosen place for the graves, after ushering her grumbling brother back to camp to rest.

Andrea and Tdog had taken the bodies out to burn in one of the furthest fields and the smoke could be seen from where Zoey was thrusting her shovel into the dirt. She was only ankle deep when Carol wondered over with a shovel herself. A sad smile on the older women's face as she began to help the red head. Carol stopped a moment wiping the sweat from her brow. "I can't imagine what they are going through. I don't know if I would have survived if somehow Sofia had ended up there." She sighed before sticking her shovel in the dirt again. Zoey paused a moment trying to imagine the heart break for everyone if Daryl hadn't found the little girl. Shaking her head clearing her thoughts she shoved her shovel deeper into the dirt pulling up more dirt.

Half way through digging their holes Shane and Glenn came over to take over. Handing her shovel to Glenn she stepped out of her knee high hole and climbed out. As Glenn jumped into her hole she went over to the sheet covered bodies and pulled one closer to its final resting place. Struggling against the dead weight only little to get it there. With curiosity she pulled the sheet back from the face to see who would be placed in her hole. Finding that it was male she sighed.

He only a little older than her and she could tell through the decay and with the memory of the young man in the pictures she could tell her was handsome. Tossing the sheet back over his face she moved back over to the other body not bothering to see her friends mothers dead face, she pulled it over to the other hole. Brushing her hands off she made a mental note to tell Hershel which grave was which, so they could make markers if they wanted.

She turned and headed towards the main house. Carol was behind her a few feet behind her and she was headed for their main camp. As Zoey passed by she noticed that Daryl moved their tent a ways off to the next tree over, with a frown she made a mental note to ask why.

When she reached the house and entered the front door it was quiet, except for the sound of dishes from the kitchen. Taking a quick look around searching for the older man who had taken them in only to find his usual spot in the front room empty. With a sigh she headed for the kitchen finding Beth cleaning the remaining utensils from breakfast with tears streaked down her face. Zoey filled with concern placed her arm, uncomfortably, around the younger girls should giving an uncertain squeeze. Beth didn't react to the gesture.

Lori entered with Andrea in that moment talking quietly before cutting off conversation quickly. Lori waved the red head over quietly and asked, '' How is she doing?" Zoey shrugged and looked back in forth between the two women when a crash and a quiet thud caused her attention to return to Beth.

The young blond was lying on the floor the dish rag in her hand breathing shallowly. The older women rushed over to her and Maggie rushed in from the dining room asking what had happened. All three women rushed the girl to her room. Zoey stayed out of their way and waited in the kitchen deciding to finish the few dishes that were left, just so she didn't feel useless.

When everyone came back into the room Lori announced that someone had to find Hershel. No one seemed to know where he went and hadn't seen him since the barn. "Well I am going to ask around, Beth needs him right now." As she turned to leave Zoey scampered after her determined to help if she was needed. When no one fessed up to seeing where the old man had wondered off to Rick offered to go looking for him. "There is a bar in town that daddy used to go to before I was born." Maggie offered up

"I know where it is I have seen it." Glenn nodded. "I show you where." Rick nodded in agreement and told the Asian man to meet him at the car. Zoey standing next to Lori nodded and checked her waist to make sure she had her gun. She smiled at Glenn and tapped his chest with the back of her hand as she headed into the hall way after Rick.

Lori was standing there her arms crossed and playing with her chain. "Hey, Zoey?" she asked quietly stopping the red head with a gentle hand on her arm. "Can you go with keep an eye on them and maybe hurry them back?" Zoey looked into the women's eyes. When she found a fiery determination staring back at her she gave a tight lip smile and nodded. Lori's eyes immediately showed relief and she nodded her thanks.

Zoey skipped down the front steps and trotted to the older SUV that Rick was standing next to. She gave him a smile and reached behind him and tugged the door open. "You're coming too, huh." He asked slightly amused as he look back over his shoulder at her. The red head smirked and jumped into the back seat and shut the door. Locking the door to make a point she smirked as Rick made a snorting noise.

Glenn emerged from the house with Maggie following behind him. The brunette stopped him at the bottom of the steps and grabbed him said something and kissed him before allowing him to proceed to the car. Zoey rolled her eyes when she caught Glenn's attention. His response was to stick his toung out at her before climbing into the front seat beside Rick.

There was small conversation between Rick and Glenn on the way to the bar. In that time Zoey heard that Maggie had said the three word confession to Glenn but the silly man hadn't reciprocated. She had let him know how stupid he had been by snorting at him from the back seat, only to have Rick agree with her.

The sun was still up when they reached their destination. The little recovery group still had about an hour and a half to get Hershel and get back. Zoey jumped out of the vehicle and slammed the door a little harder than she meant to, causing all three of them to look around nervously. "Hey watched it!" Glenn whispered harshly at her once the coast was clear. The red head just shrugged and mouthed 'sorry' before following Rick into the bar.

Upon entry she noticed that the bar was very old school and looked like she had sort of stepped onto an old western like the ones like she had caught her dad watching every now and again. She almost half expected John Wayne or Jimmy Stewart to pop out of the wood work.

Hershel was at the front, sitting at the bar leaning heavily against the brass railing. His grey hair was in disarray and even from this distance she could see the effects of the alcohol where starting to kick in. Rick spoke first saying Hershel's name letting him know it was him. The older man's head turned slightly and asked. "Who came with you?"

Rick turned back and looked at both of them. "Zoey and Glenn." Rick replied sounding almost tired.

"Maggie and Beth send them?" the older man asked leaning closer to his drink. "No. Glenn came because he volunteered, and well Zoey just kinda jumped into the truck." Rick replied as he looked at the red head before shaking his head.

Zoey took this as a kind of que and made her way to stand next to him. The older man looked over at her and she could see all the pain he was in. His face looked tired and more warn and the wrinkles around his eyes seemed impossibly deeper. His mouth was set in a tight line and his brows seemed to be pulled down into a permanent frown. The alcohol coming from his breath even at this distance reminded her of her own father's problem, but she didn't see this man as a violent man. In fact he looked just looked plain defeated.

"Actually that is what we are here about." Rick sighed as he took a few more steps towards the older man. "Beth needs you. She collapse earlier and has slipped into a kind of state. She isn't responding to anyone. She needs you back at the farm." Rick said trying to encourage the man to listen and come back. Hershel looked away from Zoey and turned to Rick. "Is Maggie with her?" he asked and when Rick nodded yes the old man nodded and turned back to his glass.

Zoey, growing frustrated, pulled herself up and jumped over the bar landing behind the counter with a soft thud. Looking around quickly she found a bottle for herself and pulled it up. Popping the top off on the edge of the bar she took a pull of the cheap whiskey and calmly waited for the burning to stop as she set the bottle down.

Rick grunted and gave her a look to say that she shouldn't be joining in but she just shrugged and continued to sip on the bottle while watching Hershel form the corner of her eyes. She tilted her head to the side when Rick pinched the bridge of his nose and headed for Glenn who was standing by the front door.

She could hear them whispering to each other so she turned her attention back to the man in question. She heard him say something under his breath but she couldn't make it out. She cocked her head to the side more in question when Hershel stood. "Go back. Just go back all of you leave me in peace."

"Your daughters need you. Hershel set down the glass lets finish this at home." Rick pleaded. Hershel shook his head venomatly. "I was doing to the Christian thing helping you, taking in you and your group. In the end all you did was destroy my farm. I even went as far as to let myself be fooled with hope after helping your boy. It gave me hope seeing that he had made it through a hopeless situation. Even though we lost Otis, Shane came back and we saved him. Your boy making it gave me hope that there was a cure. But there isn't I realized that after Shane shot Lou in the chest. I realized it then that there is no hope for this world. I should have allowed my girls to mourn weeks ago, instead I was feeding a corpse." When he finally fought out the last word he sat heavily in his seat again and looked down into his glass.

Rick paced towards the man, his jaw set with determination. "You know. Death has always been here. Hasn't changed and it aint going to stop. Just because there is a new version of it out there doesn't meant anything. Death isn't a new thing Hershel, and your daughter needs you to help her through this." Hershel took a shaky breath and a look of understanding crossed his eyes. Zoey smiled when the older man took the last swig of his drink and turned the glass upside down signaling that his was done. "Alight let's get home." Rick said as he waved the red head out from behind the bar.

A voice from behind Glenn caused them all to stop and look. "Look they are alive." Zoey took a hesitant step towards Rick trying to step around him but his had stopped her. The skinner of the two men walked in and took a seat at one of the tables while the heavier set man took a seat not far from Hershel. "Hi I'm Dave." He introduced himself as the other threw a bottle at him. "And the skinny looking douche bag is Tony." He laughed at his partner. "Ah eat me Dave." He chuckled as he poured himself a drink.

Glenn walked around the bar to stand right next to Hershel and Zoey took that opportunity to grab a napkin and a random pen lying on the counter. Once she was next to Glen she wrote. 'I don't trust these guys.' Nudging Glenn's arm she slid the note to him without looking down. Once he read it he nodded but that stupid look on his face stayed. "Nice to meet you." Glenn responded. "Nice to actually see some new people."

"Rick Grimes." He said as he leaned over to where Zoey's bottle sat unfinished and poured himself and Glenn a drink. "How 'bout you?" Dave asked nodded to Hershel and the older man announced that he had just quiet. "Kind of a unique sense of timing my friend." He chuckled to himself. "He lost a lot of people today." Rick supplied for him. "Well I am sorry to hear that." The man replied lifting his glass looking sincere. "May they all be in a better place."

The red head had noticed that Rick had left her out and she was glad not to have attention on her, she wasn't comfortable with strangers as is. "How 'bout you little lady?" Dave asked lifting his glass towards her. Zoey looked up through the stray strands of hair and eyed him suspiciously.

Rick eyed her for a second before responding for her. "Nah, she is under age." The red head felt relieved that Rick had come up with an excuse for her. She didn't feel like drinking anymore especially with the new people among them.

Dave leaned forward, "ah that's a shame." He said as he placed the glass on the table. Rick shifted more into a standing position when he looked at the stranger's hip. Zoey shifted more towards Glenn and Hershel when she noticed why. Dave wasn't lost on the change in position. "Like it. I got it off a cop." He said as he brought the gun into his hands rolling it over a few times. Rick stiffened evermore slightly. "I'm a cop." He announced.

Dave gave off a halfhearted chuckle. "Yeah well this one was already dead. Didn't think he needed it anymore." The red head shifted again feeling a little more uncomfortable with their guests. Her eyes landed on Tony, who she caught eyeing her. Zoey mustered up the most stuck up snobbish looks she could and glared at him. She folded her arms over her chest and held her head a little higher as she looked back over at the man who seemed to be the ring leader. She had noticed that the tony guy hadn't said much at all.

"Where you guys headed?" Rick asked looking back and forth between the two men. "Well at first it was D.C but there was too much of a traffic jam so we headed for the scenic route. Keeping off the main highways and such. Then we heard that the coast guard was sending ferries to secluded islands. It seems that every new group has a new way out of this shit hole." He grumbled reaching up and rubbing the sweat off his forehead. "Latest one was trains being sent out to Kansas and Nebraska."

Glenn frowned. "Why they going out there?" Tony snorted and spoke up for the first time. "Low population and lots of guns." He announced smugly. "Yeah well we hope." His partner snorted back. "Say do you have a group? Maybe a place to stay?" Rick shook his head to the negative and Zoey and Glenn shared a quick look before catching on.

"Aren't those your vehicles out there?" he looked back and forth between Hershel and Rick. "If they are I noticed there aren't a lot of stuff in the back so you gotta be shacked up someplace." When still no answer came he continued. "Maybe we can combine out groups. We can pull our own weight. I am sure you got food maybe some water." That is when Tony stood and amble on out of the way leaning against the far wall and began reliving himself. "We know you got girls. Haven't had a piece of ass in weeks." He announced. Zoey twisted up her face in disgust as she stepped around Glenn to get further away from the obliviously disgusting man.

"Ah, excuse him. These city kids don't have any manners. He don't mean any disrespect." Dave supplied looking slightly embarrassed by his buddy's manners. "Look we have people back at camp that aren't doing so well. If we could just pool our resources…" he was cut off by Rick's "sorry but that just aren't going to happen."

"Ah come on how about a little southern hospitality." The leader pleaded. "I am sorry we just don't have enough room for any more." Rick said adjusting himself from a seat that Zoey hadn't seen him take. She looked over both of the men in front of them. Their faces had filled and the heavy one looked like he might explode.

"Hey I thought we were going to be friends here. We have people who need looking after." Dave said getting a little upset. "Yeah well so do we. I am sorry we just can risk any more joining us right now." Rick said crossing his arms defensively. "This is bullshit." Tony said agitated from the place he stood. "Hey now calm down." Dave said lifting his hand in pleading his partner. "I don't need to calm down." he retorted. "How bout I just kill you and take your damn camp." Rick jolted straight up and took a menacing step towards the heavy man before Dave jumped in between the two. "Hey now calm down. Nobody is going to kill anyone." He assured them.

Zoey placed her hand on her little 9MM. the feeling of worry sunk into her stomach causing her to clench her teeth together. She watched as Dave jumped over the bar the same as she did only further down. "Aint nobody going to shoot anyone." He said with a smile as he placed his gun on the counter. Zoey glanced over at the other one who was currently standing with his hand on his own gun mimicking Rick. "Now where do they keep the good stuff?" He said searching the cupboards repeating good stuff over and over. "I'm sorry but we are too crowded as is you are just going to have to keep looking." Rick stated glumly.

"Well I am sorry to hear that." Dave said with a small smile. "You got any suggestions?" Rick smirked a little. "I hear Nebraska is nice." He said sarcastically. Dave chuckled a little. "This guy's funny." He said quietly. In a sudden movement Dave reach for something behind him but Rick was faster shooting him through the head before he could pull his hidden weapon from his pocket.

Zoey flinched and before she could pull her gun to help Rick if he needed it the man had turned and pulled the trigger twice more. Hitting Tony in the chest and then the head just to make sure he couldn't use his own weapon. It got suddenly quiet and everyone was breathing heavier from the tense atmosphere. "I think it's time to go." Glenn said quietly as he tried to shake the fear out of his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I haven't said this yet so to make sure. I don't own anything walking dead related and some of the quotes are as close as I can recall to how they were and I adjusted some to accommodate my own character._

It had been hours since Daryl had last seen his sister. His side was still sore from having to fire the shot gun earlier that day. So there he was waiting patiently for his little sister to come around to the new area he had set up and bug him about why, but she hadn't shown herself. To be frank with the situation, it was beginning to worry him some that he hadn't seen hide nor hair of her since the graves were dug that after noon.

He had heard that Rick and a couple of other people had gone to get Hershel. Something about one of the Greene girls were catatonic or something. His peace was suddenly disrupted when Carol's little girl sauntered up to him, her hands behind her back and a shy smile on her face. Daryl looked up at her for a moment waiting for her to say something. It took a moment for her to muster up her courage but she finally said rather quietly. "Do you know when Zoey will be back? Carl and I would like to learn more… hand talk."

Daryl frowned. "You mean sign language?" when she nodded enthusiastically her first statement registered in his mind. "Wait what you mean, 'when she gets back? Where did she go?" he asked becoming more aggressive sounding as he stood up and brushed past little Sofia on his way over to the other adults. Grabbing his bow roughly from the back of his bike as he stormed off towards the camp fire. Sofia stumbling after him trying to make her tiny legs keep up with his long strides.

"Hey!" he growled at everyone as he came to a halt. Breathing heavily with ire. "Where is Zoey? Anyone seen her?" he grunted out angrily. Dale and Andrea looked shocked, glancing at each other before looking back at him with a shake of their heads. Growling under his breath his turned and headed for the house, Sofia still following behind him.

He found Lori and Carol making some kind of food and Carl was sitting at the table tapping his fingers impatiently as he stared at the table top. The boy looked up expectantly but when he saw the look on Daryl's face he kept silent and waited. "Hey where did my sister run off to?" he ground out between his teeth. Carol turned around from her place at the stove with a look of confusion but Lori was the one who answered. "I asked her to go with Rick and Glenn to bring Hershel back."

Daryl's temper rose even more when the look at the women's face which showed no sign of remorse. "And you didn't think that maybe she shouldn't go. That maybe your own selfish reasons were better than her safety. I don't care whose wife you are or who you're banging but you have no right asking her to go baby sit your husband." Daryl's voice rose in volume as he took two large menacing steps towards her. Lori's face finally showed some concern and even a little bit of anger.

"She can handle herself Daryl." She shot back standing her ground against his ever growing wrath. "Besides Rick and Glenn will look after her she is safe." Daryl turned and slammed his fist into the fridge startling everyone in the room. He turned back to the brunette. "You have no clue what goes on in her head. She doesn't comprehend things like normal girls her age. She has been through more shit than you can comprehend growing up in our shit whole family. Do you know why she holds on to me or to Merle so much? Its cause we raised her cause our 'dad' was an ass hole, a drunk,…and didn't have any decent people to hang around." He growled out low and menacing. His heart racing against his sore side with anger and panic. "She better come back without a scratch Olive Oil or your husband is going to have a hard time keeping you unharmed." He threatened. He turned and pushed passed the small girl who had been his shadow and headed out of the house. What he didn't see was the look of concern from both Sofia and her mother.

Daryl paced like an angry bear beside his bike, debating on whether or not it was wise to go and fetch Zoey himself or wait and corner her on her stupid idiot agreement. Pregnant or not, Ricks wife or not, Lori had no right to ask his sister to do anything for them. He could hear his missing brothers voice ringing in his head, _'shoulda' tied her to a tree little brother. You know how she is. Little shit is a fire cracker.'_ He slapped the side of his head that hadn't been shot, trying to dislodge the image of Merle's face when he knew his was right.

She had already put herself in danger helping him find the little girl, not that she was ever in harm's way he made sure of that. The audacity the downright arrogance of that women to even think she was in charge of anything that pertained to his family. He turned to the closest tree and threw his fist as hard as he could against the bark, splitting his knuckles. Daryl didn't even look down at his hand to know it was bleeding. He didn't care he was still severely pissed off and didn't hadn't felt the feeling ebb at all.

With another sudden burst of anger he kicked the motorcycle with all he had, knocking it over. He stood there and stared at it for only a moment before deciding that he would wait. Zoey was never leaving his sight again, not ever, and he didn't care how old she was he was going to baby sit that girl till her teeth fell out and her legs stopped working.

When the gun shots stopped the ringing in her ears continued. They all stood there in silent shock after Glenn had suggested they leave right then. Zoey was all for it climbing over the bar again so she wouldn't have to pass to close to either body. Her nerves were in shock and she was shaking all over. Her legs felt like jelly. As many times as her daddy had shot at her older brother and had swung at her middle brother nothing had prepared her for actually seeing someone actually shooting a living human being.

She rubbed her hands down her pant legs trying to steady them against her thighs. Rick reached over and patted her shoulder encouraging her to move in front of him towards the door. Hershel and Glenn were waiting by the slightly ajar door patiently. The red head reached them only a second before they heard a whole new set of voices. "I heard shots from over here." One said. Another voice replied with, "Maybe they ran into some lame branes."

Holding her breath she waited a second before the bar door began to move open and Glenn immediately jumped in front of it slamming it shut on the unsuspecting person. "Hey there is someone in here. The door just closed on me." The first voice said loud footsteps came closer and the door knob wiggled some. "Hey are our friends in there, we don't want any trouble." The second voice called muffled by the walls.

Zoey looked over at Rick and panic settled in her stomach. Ricks eyes were wild like a cornered animal when he shouted back. "Your friends drew on us first. We had no choice." It took a heavy moment before the first males voice asked back. "Are they dead." The red head watch as Rick shook his head in panic as he looked around. "We had no choice." He hollered back through the wall again. With a whisper he turned to Hershel. "You take them out the back. I will try and keep them occupied here so you can get to the car. I will follow when I can." The older man nodded and headed for the back Glenn right on his heels. Zoey took a panicked look at Rick and he nodded to encouraging her to follow the other men.

Getting back to her feet she followed after keeping her upper body lower slightly to the floor just in case. Reaching the bar she climbed over it again quietly as she avoided the now slowly rotting corpses now occupying the building. When she reached the back Glenn moved slowly to the back door when the glass shattered with a loud crack.

Rick hollered from the front to assure they were alright, Hershel answered that they were. Zoey upholstered her pistol and held it up like Merle had showed her. Keeping it aimed at the floor away from Glenn and Hershel. Glenn popped up from below the window and fired his shot gun out the shattered panes. When a muffled thud announced that he had hit his target Hershel ushered her forward. They made it out the door and to the corner of the building when another round of fire bounced off the bricks right beside Glenn's face.

Zoey's chest was tightening and her stomach was churning. She listened quietly as the firing stopped but she thought she heard someone running along the roof, her suspicions were confirmed when from behind them the sound of someone landing hard the letting out a pain fill screech startled Hershel.

Turning around she made her way after the older man covering his back if he needed. Glenn fired a few more shells from the shotgun towards those firing at them from the front. When no shots fired back he followed. Rounding the back corner where the garbage cans were sitting was a gate and sitting beside the gate was a large garbage can many businesses in the big cities used. Laying across the closed trash filled cube was a boy about Zoey's age and his leg was attached to one of the pointy fence poles.

A few more shots were fired from the front of the building when the squealing of tires scraped against the asphalt and a vehicle tore off down the road. The red head turned back to the seen watching as Hershel assessed the situation. The older man announced that he didn't know if the kid would keep his leg and he had no clue if they would be able to get him off the fence. Rick spoke up from behind them his guard still up and his gun at the ready. "Leave him we need to get back."

"We can just leave him." Glenn spoke up sounding panicked. Zoey glance back at the man standing behind her before looking around for any signs of danger. That's when she spotted a group of Walkers wondering towards them snarling. The gun shots had attracted the beginnings of a heard from the looks of it. The red head pointed towards them gaining the men around her attention. "We defiantly can't leave him to be eaten alive." Glenn spoke up again. Hershel shook his head. "We have no way of getting his leg of the fence, he could go into shock and die before we could fix him."

Rick rubbed his hand aggressively down his face. "We could cut his leg off." He suggested quickly. Hershel again shook his head. "Same thing he could go into to shock not to mention the noise he would make." The boy seemingly snapping out of his state of pain sat up in a hurry. "Don't cut of my leg. Please dont take my leg." The panic in his voice echoed around in her head a moment. With every passing second they stood there and debating the situation Zoey grew increasingly frustrated and panicked. Looking around for any way out of this and finding nothing to help only increased her desperation.

With one swift movement she grabbed the kid's leg and shoved upward. Unfortunately she didn't have the height to continue the momentum to remove the kid's leg from the post. Glenn seeing her dilemma stepped around Hershel and shoved one more time this time effectively removing the limb from its painful trap. The boy screamed out a moment as he collapsed onto the garbage cans lid crying softly after his initial pain filled scream.

Glenn then ran for the SUV and speeding back to them while Rick and Zoey opened the gate and hoisted the kid off the trash can. Zoey in haste grabbed his arm and his leg accidently placing her hand tightly around the wound. When she went to adjust her hold so she wasn't touch it Hershel stop her and instructed her to hold tighter.

They hefted his increasingly heavy body into the back seat and Zoey jumped in behind him striping her button up shirt off and using it for a tourniquet. Tying it tightly around his leg just above the wound she place both hands on either side of his leg on both openings and squeezed as hard as she could hoping it helped.

Rick moved Glenn out of the driver's seat and instructed him to help her in the back giving Zoey a break when her arms got tired from holding the kid's leg closed. Once Hershel was in they tore out of the alley and raced back to the farm. The kid had passed out and Glenn kept checking his pulse at his neck just in case. With eyes filled with panic Zoey looked to Glenn who had the same look she had. For the first time in forever she prayed and hoped that if there was a God that he would give the kid a chance. She didn't care that he had been shooting at them a moment ago he was too young to die.

It took another twenty minutes to return to the farm. The kid seemed to not be losing as much blood now. His breathing had evened out but his heart rate had decreased. When Rick skidded to a stop he threw the ignition into the off position silencing the vehicle. he threw open Zoey's door and helped her out. The red head made sure not to touch Rick too much, she was covered in blood and didn't think he wanted to be either. Hershel was telling someone to get the shed ready for surgery and the older man headed that way himself.

She watched as Glenn and Rick hauled the kid up and drug his unconscious body after Hershel. Zoey looked down at her hands seeing them red and slick with blood she felt gross. She was tired and she was sticky. After her adrenaline from the ride back trying to keep the kid from bleeding to death left her mentaly drained. She was totally unprepared for the look on her brother's face as she turned around.

His eyes narrowed and his jaw tight she could almost see the anger rolling off his shoulders. His crossbow down at his sides and what looked like a homemade bolt in his other hand causing the knuckles on both hands to bleed white in the dark from how tightly he was holding them. Zoey almost took a step back as the anxiety in her stomach rolled into her chest, but she held her ground. She knew this was a possibility, better to pay the piper now.


	12. Chapter 12

Zoey's temper was starting to rise when her short walk was shortened even more by another person stepping into her way. She didn't have time to deal with other people's problems she just wanted to get the glare off of her brothers face. She had been ready for him to scream at her the moment she had realized she had completely forgotten to tell him where she was going.

It was just like her brothers to overreact to her absence, especially after the world went to shit. The red head couldn't figure out why, it's not like she couldn't take care of herself. They had made damn sure of that after what had happened to her neck. Zoey mentally shook that thought out of her head not wanting to think about the past especially when her brother was about to ring her a new one, well after she got this huge hunk of meat out of her way.

She didn't bother to look up to confirm who she figured would be standing in front of her, she just shoved with as much strength that was in her arms. The hardened body didn't even so much as budge so with an angry step she moved around the human post. She didn't get far when the clearly male hand grabbed at her upper arm and spun her around, causing her feet to slip slightly against the gravel under foot. "Why did Rick bring back a stranger?" Shane's voice growled down at her. Her eyes finally met his and she saw how angry he really was. He was livid and boiling like an angry tea kettle.

For the life of her she couldn't figure out why he was asking her. The man hadn't taken the time to even get the gist of the alphabet much less the time to get the gist of what she would say. Frowning Zoey attempted to pull her arm out of his tightened grip. Shane only clamped his hand down tighter around her arm pinching the skin where his fingers overlapped.

Her mind flashed to a time where she had dealt with this situation all the time and her body reacted accordingly. Her fist balled into a tight ball and she let her loose arm fly. Connecting smartly against Shane's jaw. Though she felt it should have caused him to let go completely, he only held more tightly.

Daryl stood there mutely his mind burning with the few short words he was going to embed into Zoey Ann Dixon's brain. At the moment when he should be yelling at his ignorant little sister, Rick's partner was grabbing hold of her upper arm loudly asking her something he should have asked Rick. It only took a moment for his body to take motion as he began to walk quickly over to them to dislodge the 'pigs' hand from her arm. He had only gotten a few steps before the little red head flung her hand up quickly and landed a slug to the side of Shane's face, with a satisfying smack.

Daryl felt a quick prick of pride before he realized that the idiotic man hadn't let go of his sister. "You better let go of 'er." Daryl said as he took two more steps towards the two of them, attempting to keep the anger out of his voice. "There was a reason Merle kept his hair short man. Not to mention he lost most of their fights even after his hair was cut." Zoey's eyes flicker to him for a moment with confusion.

The red head was reeling was he complementing her or was he just trying to egg her on so she would get her pay back for going to get Hershel. Shane laughed a moment, "You mean she could acutely beat that druggy up. I mean she might be able to beat you when you're not all cracked out and collecting ears, but a man that is on as many drugs as Merle, come on." Shane taunted ignorantly.

Zoey turned her head to look straight at Shane, her temper was completely lit and she was having none of his comments towards her family. The first thought that came to her head a fraction of a second before she saw her brother moving towards them was to spit right into Shane's face. It worked too, he released her arm and was furiously wiping his spit filled eyes. Taking that as a proper distraction she kicked him hard right in the baby maker. She watched slightly pleased with herself as he dropped to his knees cradling his crotch. Before she could move to continue wailing on him Daryl was there hitting him harder in the face than Zoey ever could of, making his head sound hollow.

Daryl was about to lay into him some more when two people grabbed his arms and drug him back. He was still fuming when they let go and stood in front of him like a feebly squishy wall. Breathing heavily he paced back in forth between Glenn and Rick, his eyes narrowed into slits of anger and his nostrils flaring like a wild animal. "Hey you need to calm down." Rick's voice was a gruff command and his hand was up pleadingly against Daryl's shoulder when he finally came to a stop.

"What's going on here?" Rick ask impatiently as her turned away from a not so wild Daryl. Shane spit blood into the rocks and dirt at his bent knees. "That's what I was trying to find out, when the wild ones attack." Shane was clearly not ready to stand up from his spot on the ground. Zoey smiled, it was a good thing. She glanced back over to Rick before taking a step towards the group that was gathered around her brother.

Their small little band was slowly gathering around them in the middle of the drive way. Carol was standing behind Sofia with an arm tucked securely around her daughter's shoulders. Lori was standing a ways back from the group mimicking the pose with Carl only hers was more of a restraining grip. Tdog was standing almost next to Glen helping to wall off Daryl with more muscle.

Andrea was the one to speak up first after a moment of silence. "Who was that?" her pointed question sounded snarky and demanding. Rick took a long deep breath and took a steading step towards the middle of the circle that had formed. "We ran into some trouble while getting Hershel." Rick began taking a pause to gather his thoughts. "We are going to need a meeting later, after Hershel is done patching his leg up. If not tonight tomorrow morning first thing."

Zoey sighed, she was tired and worn down from not just earlier but from hitting Shane's think head. She watched as everyone nodded. "I will come get you all tonight if need be." Rick announced dismissing his little group. No one spoke as they headed back to the little campfire. The red head looked at Daryl and gave a goofy smile hoping to dislodge any remaining anger.

"Get yer ass movin'." Was her only response as Daryl pointed the bolt in his hand towards their shared tent. Zoey's smile dropped off her face and was replace with a grimacing frown. With crossed arms and a little stomp Zoey headed for their tent.

Daryl sighed once she passed by him. He was beginning to see the benefits to running away. Following after her with his head down watching the grass pass under his feet. He reached the tent and Zoey was already in side with the little camp light on. The tent was still unzipped so he told his boots off and stepped into the tight confines of canvas. He placed his crossbow down behind him and hooked his elbows around his knees. He left his face blank as he stared at her, his hope was to make her feel slightly uncomfortable.

She shifted to mimic his position and stared back. Her blue eyes making contact with his, steal laced behind her gaze. Daryl took that moment to frown slightly breaking his stoic impression. "What the hell were you thinkin'? Or were you thinkin' at all?" he asked irritated. He watched her eyes roll around in her head a moment before she replied. 'Didn't think it was going to be such a big deal. it was supposed to be simple. Go to town, get the old man, and get back.' When she was finished she shifted again so that she could cross her arms.

"Yeah well from the looks of it, it didn't go smoothly did it?" he asked his glare tightened down more and his jaw clenched as well. Zoey smirk, 'yeah that happens when you run into people who threaten to kill your entire group just for supplies and a place to stay.' That snap Daryl's anger into a blistering worry.

She watched her brother's jaw clenched tighter and she could swear she heard the sound of teeth grinding together. 'Rick shot two of them, after they tried to get to their guns.' She explained more, hoping to calm him down. When he didn't respond to her statement she picked her hand up and waved a little at him and snapped her fingers together. 'Nobody followed us though. They even abandoned their little friend.' She supplied watching his face for a change.

His small nod was the only response she received so she left it alone. She could tell he was still pissed at her but his anger at her had simmered down some. So she shifted herself into a lying position and lifted her long red pony tail out from behind her. Zoey heard and audible grunt as Daryl pushed himself to his feet. "Get some sleep." He said, his tone let her know she wasn't off the hook just yet. Her brother grabbed his crossbow and slipped out of the tent.

No meeting was called that night. Everyone was allowed to sleep in as well, which seamed extremely unusual to Zoey as she climbed out of the tent. The sun was shining brightly and it was already stiflingly warm. Throwing her crimson colored hair into a tight bun on the back of her head, Zoey made her way to the house. As she entered the house she heard low murmurs coming from the kitchen.

"He won't be able to walk for at least a week, but he will be able to walk. His leg didn't seem to have too much nerve damage." Hershel's voice was low and accertive. The red head quietly rounded the corner in time to see Rick rub his hand down his face, answering with. "We should find out what his group is capable of, what he is capable of." He paused a moment with a deep breathe. "Maybe I can have Daryl interrogate him."

Hershel met Zoey's eyes just then. "Well good morning dear. I hope you slept well. Beth is awake to a degree if you would like to see her." Zoey just smiled but gave no indication on what she wanted. Rick took his time to turn in his chair and look her square in the face. "Do you need something?" he asked genuinely concerned. She frowned back at him a moment before shaking her head and turning her head in the direction of the stairs and Beth's room

Trudging carefully up the stairs making sure that her heavy footing wouldn't cause her to stomp. When she got to the top of the stair she turned down the only way that it gave her and walked slowly and trying not to make herself seem snoopy at first. The first room on her left seemed to be what she was looking for. Maggie was in a chair next to a bed smiling down at it occupant while she clutched her small pale hand in hers. Zoey took a hesitant step towards the door and stopped just short of the threshold.

Maggie noticed her and waved her in with a smile. Not needing any other formalities the red head sauntered in and took a seat at Beth's well covered feet. Zoey smiled at the pale form hidden half way under the blankets but the pale little blonde only seemed to wince out a smile back. Although the red head wasn't use to emotions other than those of her brothers, which seemed to only revolve around cockiness or plain pissed off, or herself. She knew how to deal with those emotions, they were something that she had grown up with. Beth being catatonic and loss, those weren't something Zoey thought that she could help with.

After a few moment of listening to Maggie's silly child hood stories Zoey stood to leave feeling more than a useless. With a small smile she exited the room and jogged down the stairs and out of the house.


End file.
